


Healing hearts

by peaceandloveu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceandloveu/pseuds/peaceandloveu
Summary: Four years following the war Hermione can finally move forward with her research, Shadowing a healer at St mungos seems like the best place to start. When she discovers the healer is in fact Narcissa Malfoy, perhaps Hermione's initial optimism was misplaced, or perhaps not....
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione’s bag was heavy despite the extension and weightless charms, pulling at her shoulder painfully as she walked the corridor of St mungos hospital. 

The spotless whitewashed surfaces and slightly stunned faces peering at her as she made her way to the meeting room did not distract from the acidic tasting memories that boiled close to the surface of her smiling exterior. 

Memories of walking this exact corridor four years ago, three days after the war at the teary-eyed but unwavering instance of molly Weasley along with Harry Ron and Ginny stirred. 

Back then the guilt of every easy breath she drew into her lungs, had been more painful than any injury. 

Her emaciated body and superficial cuts and scrapes paled in comparison to the pale and stony faces of her friend's bodies lining that drafty hall, they had lingered in her brain for years after the war.

These faces seemed to be brought forward as if summoned by her presence back in the hospital but Hermione raised her head up and set her jaw, eyes trained upon the nearing door ahead. 

A polished black wooden light at the end of the tunnel, amongst the grief and anxiousness, excitement bubbled when she grasped the handle.

Her research in healing Dark magic until this moment had only ever been theoretical but now the sleepless nights and obsessive year of reading had finally amounted to this opportunity for progress. 

Head Healer Drawle had, after reading Hermione’s research, agreed to allow her to work with his head of Dark Healing and observe her work, this opportunity was a rare occurrence and something that she was very great full to be able to learn from. 

Hermione was broken from her nervous anticipation by her entrance into the room, Healer Drawle rose from where he was talking quietly to a figure in a customary White robe, stepping in front of the woman, and smiled offering his hand enthusiastically. 

He was wearing a finely tailored suit a dark blue, that marked his position as the head of the Hospital, he had dark hair and a wispy mustache that brought a sharp contrast to his kind, aging face.

“Ms. Granger, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, I hope you are well” Drawle smiled, and Hermione noticed his slightly widened gaze of admiration with discomfort as she shook his hand gently. 

Whist the fame following the war had been of a good sort, the instant approval and mindless agreement that followed her interactions with some people had quickly become draining and slightly irritating. Hermione was someone who enjoyed being seen as herself and not her wartime achievements. 

“Hello Healer Drawle, I've been excited to meet you too, I'm eager to finally begin to put my work into practice.” Hermione smiled widely in return, choosing to ignore his awed slightly gormless nod and peer around him to the other occupant of the room. 

Hermione's smile was quickly overcome with her own gaping expression as Her eyes met those of Narcissa Malfoy.

The woman was slightly taller than herself, her hair long and falling down her back in a black striped blonde ponytail. Her piercing blue gaze had widened briefly as the two women recognized the other, Narcissa’s angular features seemed to tighten briefly and a dark look hovered in her eyes before she stepped further away from Hermione her face becoming blank if not slightly hostile. 

Hermione was shocked, but she quickly schooled her features into a calm mask. Hermione had not seen Narcissa outside of brief glances at the ministry, since the battle of Hogwarts, and the sight caused a rush of long-buried memories to bob up to the surface. 

Of course, she had seen the frequent tabloids in the prophet during the first year after the Battle, however back then Hermione rarely had the interest to delve into anything that wasn't her studies, never mind the mindless baseless drivel filling the daily prophet. 

Harry had shared what the woman had done for him, lying to Voldemort. Hermione felt painfully conflicted when this knowledge did little to the memory of her cold stare as she was pressed against the icy floor of her home and tortured.

“oh,” Hermione mumbled quietly, before realizing what she had said and straightened her back. 

Narcissa’s jaw tightened at the acknowledgment before she turned her stare from Hermione to Healer Drawle who had been watching the two silently, she raised her eyebrow leveling a narrowed stare at the man. 

Drawle coughed nervously smiling at the two and moved around them to sit behind his desk and gestured for them to do the same for the two chairs before him. 

“I assume you know each other already?” Drawle offered smiling nervously as the two took their seats sharing a brief darting glance to the other. 

“Indeed” Narcissi snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at a spot above Drawles shoulder, sitting so stiffly in her chair that her back did not touch the seat.

“Well Ms. Granger, Ms. Black is our most skilled Healer for those touched by dark magic, in fact, I must admit she is currently our only one. In the past more often than I would like to admit Those touched by such afflictions were often left to seek their own… treatment.” 

Drawle elaborated to Hermione, his voice catching strangely on the word treatment. Hermione considered this, if she had discovered one thing about remedying dark magic it often required a sacrifice of its own, this was often dark in itself.

Hermione's gaze darted to Narcissa her features pinched with doubt, The woman she had encountered didn't seem like someone who would lift a finger for another person let alone heal them at personal cost.

“Ms. Black?” Hermione blurted in shock, suddenly realizing what Drawle had said. She blushed at her tone and cursed to herself, Narcissa’s eyebrow raised and she leaned her head back with a scowl looking down her. 

“Yes, Healer Black to you. I do hope you can remember” Narcissa said sharply, crossing her arms waiting for a reply. 

Hermione nodded considering the statement, she had heard that Lucius Malfoy had passed away over 3 years ago, but it was unusual for a Pureblood widow to not carry her husband's name unless she had remarried. 

“so you will still work with me? you do know what I am… Healer Black” Hermione retorted, an angry flash spilling her words when she stared at the older woman’s haughty glare. 

Narcissa’s face flashed with something akin to offense before her features were collected back into her emotionless frown eyes darting from Hermione to her arm, she opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by Drawle. 

“Of course Healer Black will accommodate you, We do not discriminate at St Mungo's” He added nervously with a wide smile that seemed forced, Hermione reluctantly pulled her sharp Brown eyes from Narcissa’s to turn to Healer Drawle nodding and offering a strained smile.

“Today you can accustom yourself with the research library and breakrooms and tomorrow, I believe you have an appointment at 11, Ms. Black?” Drawle explained, fighting with his desk drawer, uneasy by the tense atmosphere in his office. He produced a white robe, the same as Narissa's. 

Narcissa offered a stiff nod but did not say anything else, snatching the robe from his hands and pressing her wand to the fabric wordlessly, A green triangle the symbol of a trainee spread along the back before she handed it over to Hermione. 

“So there is no confusion” Narcissa muttered and Hermione scowled snatching it away, perhaps slightly more aggressively than necessary, offended. Although upon consideration the marking did make sense, she was not a trained healer and wouldn't be much use in an emergency. 

A tense silence lingered in the office briefly, before Narcissa rose to her feet smoothing down her robe’s stiffly. 

“I believe we're done here?” She said with finality, turning to the door and not even looking at Healer Drawle to see his stiff nod. She sighed quietly before opening the door and marching out into the corridor, Hermione watched her tall figure walk away until the door had shut before turning back to Healer Drawle. 

“Ms. Black really is a phenomenal Healer, Ms. Granger, if anyone can further your research it's her,” He said gently smiling apologetically and Hermione nodded staring down at the robe in her hands hesitantly. 

“The research is what is important,” Hermione said quietly just as much for herself as Healer Drawle, her history with Healer Black caused old feelings to resurface that made Hermione want to bolt from the room and never return. But the importance of her work, the burning desire to help others that had pulled her through the worst of time’s steeled her courage. 

Hermione remembered Professor Mcgonagall mentioning Narcissa had been a remarkable student and so she decided to endure the woman’s presence, if she could learn anything to reach the breakthrough that now seemed so close it would be worth any measure of torment. 

Hermione rose to her feet and thanked Healer Drawle who shook her hand again patting Hermione on the shoulder and smiling brightly.

Leaving the dark office and reentering the bright white corridor now felt awakening, as if her newfound drive had washed away some of the pain lingering in these walls. 

Hermione wandered down the corridor following the instructions a brightly smiling Witch with Blonde hair she vaguely recognized from School had given her and quickly arrived at the empty break room. It was reminiscent of a muggle waiting room if not more ornate. 

Three large black velvet sofas circled a floo grate, currently lit with fire. There was a long wooden coffee table arranged in the middle and Hermione's eyed the various magazines and books heaped on top with interest, pushed into a corner was a small table piled with various fruits and snacks along with steaming pots of coffee and tea. 

Towards the back of the room, there were three doors, two marked as recovery rooms with a large plaque. 

One was locked but the other had a small single bed and a cabinet filled with a variation of restorative potions, Hermione had often heard of how exhausting some magical methods of healing could be and was suddenly feeling incredibly great-full for those who dedicated their wellbeing to helping others, the beds were clearly heavily used and some pictures littered the wall of a range of people of various ages, presumably family members or patients. 

The third door was by far Hermione’s most interesting discovery, a library with magically expanded shelves that held hundreds of books in the slightly cramped space. There were two small desks on either side of the room only slightly obstructed by a heavily used shelf of books. 

Hermione settled herself down onto the desk nearest to the window quickly and soon set about browsing the stacks for anything useful, the tomes were mostly thing’s she had seen before but she had discovered with delight a small section dedicated to the recordings of the hospitals' residents. 

Hermione scoured this section eagerly before discovering a bound pile of notes undated and unnamed detailing the effects and treatment of the cruciatus curse in elegantly sloping handwriting, she had removed this with interest. 

Whilst the curse left little long-term effect requiring treatment it was rare to find anything that would explore Dark magic in so much detail. 

Hermione Spent her afternoon in the library studying the notes with fascination, the writer was incredibly intelligent and offered insights into the subject that Hermione had noted extensively. 

The notes further detailed the symptoms and after-effects so thoroughly and in such a way that Hermione realized with shock that they must have experienced the curse themselves extensively. 

This made Hermione feel slightly sad flicking through the detached and methodical accounts and became frustrated at the lack of name. Surely this author must have published something else. 

A sound of a person entering the library startled Hermione from her work and upon looking up she recognized the pretty blonde Witch from earlier, she smiled hesitantly in greeting pulling her books and notes into a pile. 

“Blimey, I knew it! You're going to be working here? I'm Hannah Abbot by the way” The Woman grinned tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears and revealing a dimpled oval face and soft brown eyes. 

Hermione returned the grin shyly smiling back.

“Hello, I recognize you now, your dating Neville right?” Hermione smiled standing up and showing her things into her bag. 

“Oh no not anymore, he was great but we grew apart. My job probably didn't help, I'm sure you will find out about that soon though.” Hannah said cheerily taking quickly, and Hermione couldn't detect any regret despite the words. 

“I'm sorry to hear that, I already spend too much time working, I guess this is going to push me over the edge” Hermione joked and Hannah smiled nodding knowingly. 

“And what have you been working on? no-one seems to know” Hannah joked teasing slightly and Hermione was reminded of the frequent speculations made by the newspapers about her life, she had never felt the need to share her private life with the world and as a price of that, her escapades were often embellished or dramatized. 

“I've been working on a way to heal Dark magic, I spent some time in Bulgaria chasing up some ideas and working with some other researchers.” Hermione supplied quietly leaning against the desk and staring up at Hannah inquisitively trying to gauge her opinion. 

“And Viktor Krum? I remember a picture in the paper of the two of you.” Hannah seemed underwhelmed by the topic but smiled slyly when she mentioned Bulgaria.

Hermione sighed quietly disappointed by the woman's disinterest but smiled at the name, shaking her head with a chuckle. 

“Me and Krum are friends” She smiled and Hannah narrowed her eyes shaking her head. 

“Are you mad? letting a man like that go” Hannah joked and Hermione blushed remembering their time together fondly.

He had been kind and sweet but Hermione had not cared for him in the same way. It hadn't felt fair being together like that, so she let him go. They had remained amicable after and now with retrospect she could see it was a good decision. 

Hermione merely shrugged and turned to the door yawning and deciding it was late enough that she should probably go home, Hannah turned with her and Hermione realized now that she had only come into the room searching for her. 

“Are you going to be working here every day?” Hannah asked over her shoulder walking over to the table and pouring a large cup of coffee. 

“Only for the weekdays and not on Thursday. When Healer black is working really” Hermione said smiling at Hannah as she offers her the coffee. 

“Your working with healer Black. Don't be late” Hannah snarked her mouth pulling down into a slight frown and Hermione’s excitement wavered briefly before she remembered her goal and nodded confidently. 

“I won't, should probably head home actually for tomorrow” Hermione smiled walking over to the fireplace, halting anything else the woman would say about her Mentor unwilling to add it to the nerves ticking at her chest already. 

Hannah smiled and nodded waving as she grabbed the floo powder in a small fist. 

“I'll see you tomorrow then” She grinned and Hermione was gone in a flash of green flame. 

The next day Hermione arrived in a whirl of flame far more nervous than the previous day, She stumbled slightly in her distracted state and righted herself quickly eyes scanning the room where she would meet Ms. Black. 

It was occupied by two men in white robes seated on the black sofa, they looked at her curiously but Hermione ignored them sagging in relief when she realized she was the first to arrive, she reached into her bag pulling on the white coat over her black skirt and pale green blouse. 

Hermione walked over to the snack table, anxiously moving away from the lingering gazes and mumbling of the two wizards, and poured herself a cup of tea. 

“Good morning Ms granger, I expect you have briefed yourself on my patient?” Narcissa said calmly from where she had seemed to materialize leaned against the library door, her elegant face was impassive and frozen as usual but her hair was tied in a neat knot on the top of her head exposing a long pale neck. 

Hermione's gaze lingered on the sight briefly after she recovered from her surprise before her eyes met the Blue orbs observing her closely. 

“Yes of course Healer Black, Mr. Belford has a diseased hand from performing the Furantur curse” 

Hermione offered with a slight frown as she tried to repress her glare, The curse was one she had researched in the past and involved taking life from someone and transferring it to another. Hermione's goals were often centered around the treatment of those who had been victim to such a curse, not performed it.

Narcissa seemed to have understood her train of thinking and scowled straightening herself from the door, turning, and striding out towards the hallway. 

Hermione watched her walk away, grabbing her coffee and adding sugar. 

“Are you coming?” Narcissa snapped turning impatiently and Hermione's eyes widened and she hurried along behind, she raised her cup to her lips when it was yanked from her hand by a slender manicured hand and thrown in the bin by the door. 

“It is impolite,” Narcissa said meeting her glare daring her to complain. Hermione scowled but sighed and followed the woman down the corridor until they reached a small door at the end of the hall. 

“I know you may have your opinions about us ‘Dark Wizards and Witches’ Ms. Granger, but you will keep these to yourself, and simply observe. Am I clear?” Narcissa said seriously pushing out her arm to block Hermione's entrance into the room, peering down at Hermione in challenge. 

“I would never, no-one deserves to suffer, no matter what they have done” Hermione scowled insulted that the woman would think she would antagonize an ill man. 

Ms. Black seemed momentarily surprised by that nodding thoughtfully before pushing open the door and allowing Hermione inside. 

Seated on the bed was an old man, with greying hair and a warm smile. His little rounded glasses hung from a chain on his neck and he grinned toothily at them when they entered, struggling but rising to his feet. 

“Healer Black, it's finally time!” He smiled and Hermione was shocked by his cheery nature, this hospital visit was no mere checkup. 

“Hello Mr. Belford, if you could please reseat yourself” Narcissa drawled unsmiling, waving him back to the bed with exasperation. The man nodded still smiling unperturbed by Narcissa’s cold bedside manner. Hermione helped the man back onto the bed gently whilst Narcissa gathered a box full of potions to his bedside. 

Hermione then watched as Narcissa methodically detailed the procedure to pull back the dark magic tainting his blood from his arm and amputating it along with his hand with a calm detachment. The man nodded still smiling and Hermione was shocked that such a gentle character could have performed such a horrific curse. 

Narcissa had finished her explanation and had handed Mr. Belford a sleeping potion along with a strange white liquid stored in a wooden flask instead of a glass bottle. 

Hermione eyed this curiously as the man drank it down and slumped into bed, she had opened her mouth to ask about it when Hermione noticed The woman had already begun wordlessly weaving a web of thin purple strands along the man's arm and chest with her wand. Her delicate eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and momentarily her eyes would close as her wand hovered over something tilting her head as if she could hear something.

Hermione watched fascinated and before she knew it an hour had passed, and a web of magic had covered the man's body, beads of sweat had formed on The healer's brow and she wiped them away with her wand clutched in a shaky hand seemingly satisfied. 

She sat back with panting breaths and watched closely as the light sank down into Mr. Belford’s skin.

“You may remove his sleeve” Narcissa instructed Hermione who was watching the blackened magic writhing under the skin at his fingertips with fascination and taking notes. 

Hermione cut away the sleeve with a spell and gasped as she pulled the fabric away to reveal a diseased arm blackened nearly all the way to the elbow, the already aging skin was mottled and dried like leather. The magic pulsed under his skin like the line of the tide ebbing up and down before retracting slightly, looking up Hermione noticed that in sync with this action Healer Black’s mouth would twitch into a well-concealed grimace and her fists would clutch at her wand in hand. Apparently, this process was painful for her. 

The ugly question of why they should even bother helping a man who had used this horrible curse so often, she scowled again at the arm and Narcissa’s head shot towards her, flinch of pain turning into anger as she narrowed her eyes, Hermione was shocked that the woman seemed to so easily understand what she was thinking. 

“What did I tell you?” She muttered angrily, walking over and standing in front of the man blocking Hermione’s disgusted staring. 

“I don't understand, why go through so much pain?” Hermione snapped back rounding the bed to face the woman, Narcissa’s anger wavered for a second into something akin to embarrassment at being discovered that Hermione had noticed with surprise, she recovered quickly frowning.

“Dark magic is not always a simple as good and evil Ms. Granger” Narcissa ground out through her clenched jaw, dropping her eyes to the man in assessment before piercing Hermione with her stare again.

“He stole life from someone else!” Hermione blurted and Narcissa’s scowl deepened, her eyes swimming with a deeper emotion Hermione couldn't recognize.

“He was given it freely, by his dying wife to heal his daughter’s malediction,” Narcissa said quietly gaze burning with intesity and Hermione’s eyes dropped shamefully, to the small man before her, she tucked the pillow under his head gently as if to apologize. 

“I'm sorry,” Hermione said quietly after a brief pause as each woman observed the dark curse ebbing away from his skin flicking her eyes up to meet The healers. 

Narcissa’s hand tightened on her wand as she felt a twinge of pain again before it left and she nodded however the anger remained on her face. 

“You are still so young” Narcissa offered and if it wasn't for the sharp edge to the words that made Hermione feel so small she would have felt forgiven. 

Narcissa reached forward quickly, apparently seeing something Hermione could not, pouring a yellow potion over Mr. Belford’s skin and rising her wand. The veins beneath his skin seemed to light up and Hermione could also see dark magic now swirling in his fingertips beneath the skin, thick and syrupy. 

Narcissa’s calm demeanor did not waver as she began to cut away the hand with detached precision. Hermione’s face screwed up in shock but she did not allow herself to look away, instead momentarily remedying her waves of sickness by taking notes. 

She heard a dull thunk and looked up quickly to realize it was the sound of a hand hitting the metal table beneath it, Healer Black rushed to heal the wound and Hermione was amazed to see little blood on the bed despite a short gush that was quickly stemmed. 

Narcissa stepped back finally happy with the results with a sigh, removing the incantation she had placed on the man. As soon as the connection was ended she slumped catching herself quickly on the edge of the bed. 

Hermione rushed forward to help her to the chair in the corner of the room, But Narcissa pushed her arms away, straightening herself with great effort and glaring down at Hermione once more. Her composure seemed to have returned if it wasn't for the slightly distant look in her eyes, unusually blank. 

Hermione was surprised to discover that she preferred the thinly veiled contempt to the pain aggressively bottled behind those bottomless blue eyes. 

“I am fine Ms. Granger, now we have to administer the waking potion and I will return to check on the patient when he is conscious in 6 hours,” Narcissa said sternly, walking over and pouring a small metallic vial down the man's throat. 

She turned, noting something on the parchment chart at the end of his bed before turning to stand in front of Hermione who had gathered her notes. 

“Tomorrow the new patient will be conscious, I will require you to study the brief thoroughly. We will meet in the common room at 9” Narcissi explained impatiently awaiting a reply. 

Hermione nodded and Narcissa seemed satisfied, turning to leave the room pulling off her robe at the same time. 

Hermione could see that she was wearing a fitted two-piece grey skirt and blazer set and Hermione shook her head, of course, Narcissa would look impeccable whilst working at a Hospital. She followed the woman’s repeating form before suddenly realizing that she had noted some questions about the procedure. 

“Healer Black” Hermione fired, racing to meet her long strides and Narcissa turned quickly, the annoyed look on her face stilling the Words in Hermione's mouth. 

“Yes?” She asked impatiently crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow, shooting a glance back towards the direction she was heading. 

“I have some questions I Think-“ Hermione began raising her notebook between them as if to prove her statement and Narcissa’s eyes darted to them quickly flashing with interest before she interrupted. 

“No” Narcissa interrupted turning back down the hall and Hermione frowned, annoyance flaring. 

“No?” Hermione asked following her along and Narcissa turned to her again, stopping so quickly Hermione almost walked past her. 

“No, I don't have time to explain every minute detail I'm sure you have scribbled down,” She said finally, scowling and Hermione's persistence wavered as she nodded deflated. 

Narcissa turned again disappearing down the hall and Hermione sighed turning to head to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione Arrived 10 minutes early heavily prepared, determined to impress Narcissa and hopefully have some of her questions answered. She sat herself down on the sofa after grabbing a cup of tea and scanning her notes. 

Some time passed and Hermione had begun to fidget impatiently, checking the time with her wand she realized that she had now been waiting for 45 minutes. 

Anger bubbled up into her chest, Narcissa did not seem like a forgetful person perhaps she had decided to ignore Hermione the thought brought her already ruined mood lower. 

She huffed annoyed, rising from the sofa to throw away her cup and search for the woman when Healer Black stormed through the doors of the breakroom followed by a Tall thin man with pale hair and eyes. 

He muttered something quietly to Narcissa before walking away and she scowled but nodded, her eyes landing on Hermione. Her expression was cold and unfeeling but Hermione recognized the exhausted sheen in her eyes from yesterday as she approached the woman angrily.

“I would have appreciated you letting me know if you will no longer work with me Healer Black” Hermione stormed, but her anger disappeared as she neared and realized the blood covering the white robe and arms of the woman. 

A smudge had even found its way across a smooth cheek and Narcissa glared, a bottled frustration building in her eyes that made Hermione step back. 

“I'm afraid I have been rather busy this morning” She growled pulling her wand out angrily, Hermione’s fist tightened on her own briefly until she noticed the blood begin to seep away from Ms Blacks body and clothing.

“Oh I see, how is Mrs Cauld?” Hermione asked quietly and she could now see That in spite of Narcissa’s rigid regal posture her hands shook.

“She is Dead” Narcissa's snapped shoving her hands into her pockets and Hermione paled staring up at Narcissa’s expressionless face, she turned her head unwilling to meet Hermione eyes any longer. Hermione could now see a single fleck of blood on the top of her ear had remained. 

“I'm sorry, I should probably let you rest,” Hermione said sadly, moving away from where she realized she stood blocking the front of the recovery room doors. 

Narciss’s scowl seemed to waver before it broke falling into a weary frown and she shook her head eyes still burning with intensity. 

“You should know, in this field most don't survive.” Narcissa sighed turning instead to the library Hermione followed her into the room surprised that she would not rest, No matter how well she hid it the woman was clearly exhausted and Hermione now noticed she wore the same clothing as the day before. 

She shot Hermione a slight frown when she released she had followed her however proceeded to ignore the woman as she gathered a variation of books and began writing a report on a long roll of parchment. 

Hermione continued her own research pulling out the notes she had discovered the other day and another book she had found, occasionally looking up in shock as Healer Black diligently worked all evidence of exhaustion absent at this distance. 

The sun had risen higher in the sky and now lit the library with a warm glow when Hermione was startled from her reading By Narcissa’s sudden appearance at the end of her desk. Her eyes were fixed on the bound stack of notes she had found with shock and Hermione made a groan of protest as she quickly slid them into her hands. 

“I forgot I had even left these here, they are over 20 years out of date. Here I meant to give you these, but I warn you to keep them to yourself” Narcissa said tiredly sliding over a large bundle of notes written in the same sloping handwriting, These were crisp and not yellowed with time but Hermione realized with a widened gaze that Ms. Black must have been the mystery writer. 

Hermione clutched the notes carefully and looked up at the woman above her with new eyes, meeting the slightly apprehensive stare with a hesitant smile. 

“They're amazing, your notes I mean. Have you published anything?” Hermione rambled and Narcissa shook her head looking away and pursing her lips.

“It would have not been proper, I was free to develop my ideas at home for a time However, I have only recently been in a position to begin again,” Narcissa said softly clenching her fits and tilting her head as she scanned the pile of notes falling from Hermione's messy notebook. 

Hermione’s brain raced as she considered the words with a pained pang in her chest imagining not being free to pursue her own career. The pureblood culture was often very oppressive for women and she frowned at the thought. 

“May I?” Narcissa asked pointing to Hermione’s notebook and the woman blushed tidying it up quickly and offering it forward shyly. 

Narcissi took the bundle gently, her collected expression remaining as she flicked through the pages with well-restrained interest. 

‘curious’ she mumbled under her breath, flicking through. Her blue eyes moved up to Hermione’s brown, staring at her face with her head slightly tilted. 

“You can borrow it, an exchange.” Hermione proposed nervously and the woman stare retreated as if startled from deep thought by the word’s, falling back to look at the pages in her hands. 

“Thank you” Narcissa agreed nodding thoughtfully before tucking the book away carefully into her bag. 

A short silence lingered, the two uneasy with the newfound dynamic before Narcissa cleared her throat straightening her posture and smoothing her robes with a scowl, seemingly finally acknowledging her tiredness. 

“I must leave, I will see you on Friday, I will owl you the details,” Narcissa said finally. 

“See you then,” Hermione said shyly and the woman nodded stiffly before leaving the room quietly. 

Hermione didn't move from her seat, instead staring at the notes with wide eyes. Flicking open the pages she could see immediately the level of detail and intricate illustrations littering the pages, this was a better resource than any she had found before and it had been sitting here in England right under her nose. 

Her thoughts wandered to the Author of this treasure, an intelligent mind hidden beneath an cold-blooded socialite's skin. 

How much valuable potential had been wasted due to Pureblood ideals, the thought was a deeply depressing one that Hermione chose not to delve into instead choosing to consider Ms. Black herself. Her cold demeanor was discouraging but today Hermione had seen a side to her that gave her hope that maybe they would be able to work together without bickering like children. 

It was on this thought that Hermione dove into the notes eagerly, lingering in the library until well after the sun had set ignoring the people who sparsely filtered through the room.

Popping her neck and rising from the seat after reading only a quarter of the notes Hermione smiled walking through the empty break room to the fireplace. 

The information was groundbreaking and even now after only one day it was allready helping to iron out some initial issues Hermione had encountered.

She found herself slightly in awe of Narcissa and was eager to ask her some questions next time they spoke, if she would accommodate them, Hermione thought warily considering her impatient personality. 

she sighed returning home to Grimmauld place, smiling briefly at Harry and Ginny who were laid out on the sofa asleep and moving upstairs to bed, falling unconcious almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day Hermione felt refreshed and in higher spirits than usual, smiling into her coffee as she sat on the kitchen counter watching Harry walk down into the room. 

He grinned seeing her and she smiled in return sliding a cup of tea over to him.

“Thanks, Mione, crazy seeing you here” He mumbled into his drink grinning and Hermione smacked him on the shoulder casuing him to spill the drink down his pajama t-shirt with a yelp. 

“I live here, you tosser” She joked and Harry chuckled shaking his head. 

“I know, I know, just rare to see you not working. I'm guessing you have a free day?” Harry asked raising his hands in surrender and Hermione nodded cheerily waving her wand and cleaning his shirt off. 

“Brilliant, you can come with us to Diagon!” A voice piped from the doorway and Hermione turned to see Ginny, muddy and sweaty from practice grinning at her. 

She considered the offer and quickly decided to take advantage of the rare off day they all shared, nodding her head. 

“Alright, sounds good” Hermione grinned and Ginny and Harry raised their eyebrows clearly expecting a more difficult task of convincing her.

“New job, new Hermione” Ginny joked smiling and moving over to Harry's side, Hermione scowled rolling her eyes but a smile fought through. 

“Wow, I'm guessing it's going well?” Harry asked and she shrugged, unsure herself.

“The job itself is great, Narcissa is difficult but my work is really improving, already!” Hermione weighed smiling as she thought about the notebook again. 

“Narcissa as in Narcissa Malfoy?” Harry interrupted surprise in his eyes as he raised his mug again to his mouth and Ginny Gasped turning to Hermione curiously. 

“Black, it's Narcissa Black now” Hermione blurted and Harry’s eyes hovered on her own tilting his head slightly.

“How have you been, is it alright?” Ginny asked her blue eyes scanning Hermione’s face rapidly, she smiled reassuringly nodding.

“It's been fine, Nothing I can't handle,” Hermione said softly, and although the words came easily she wondered if they were true herself. 

Ginny nodded slowly before grinning and clapping her hands together. 

“I'm gonna go get ready, I expect you down here ready in an hour,” She said to the room jogging off up the stairs throwing her equipment off as she ran. 

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled fondly grabbing the leather guards as he followed, Hermione jumped down from the counter stretching before she too returned upstairs to change. 

She arrived down into the living room perfectly on time but apparently the last one ready, She had tied her long curly hair into a long ponytail and wore a fitted green dress that reached her knees and a long black robe tied at the waist. 

“Ready?” Ginny grinned and she had nodded nonchalantly.

The three apparated into the alley soon after, the quiet, warm atmosphere of the living room was quickly replaced by the noise of teeming crowds and biting autumn air that ripped at Hermione's cloak as they ambled along towards the shops. 

Individually they were each quite easily recognizable, but as a trio the crowds seemed to glue themselves together, gaping at the three, some even taking pictures. Hermione groaned at the attention, forgetting briefly what a public trip would entail and Harry shared a look of sympathy with her squeezing her arm. The two had very similar attitudes to fame and after the war Hermione had felt incredibly great full that Harry shared her awkwardness. 

Ginny seemed unphased and pushed through the crowds leading them to George’s shop turning with a grin, Hermione stopped in her tracks wrinkling her nose at the noise and spied Poolio's rare bookstore down Diagon alley that she had been wanting to visit. 

“I'll meet you at the pub in half an hour?” Hermione shouted over the murmuring to Ginny and Harry slightly ahead and They turned to her smiling and Nodding. 

Ginny rolled her eyes sarcastically staring down at the bookstore with a raised eyebrow and Hermione laughed turning away from the crowd keeping her head down and ignoring the stares, she gently shoved her way through until she popped out into the alley. 

She sighed moving through into the store, smiling briefly at the moody old woman stood behind the counter, she grumbled in greeting, and Hermione smirked turning around to begin her search. 

The store was dark and filled with a strange blue smoke that made Hermione cough as she rounding a corner for the medical section eager to leave the store quickly and return to her friends. 

Her steps faltered when she saw the figure currently browsing the selection, Narcissa Black was wearing a fitted dark blue dress and long black gloves with her dark grey cloak thrown over her arm. Her long blonde hair flowed across her shoulders and back and Hermione’s pulse seemed to thud against her neck as she noticed the unusually peacefull features of the woman, biting her lower lip thoughtfully as she browsed the selection. 

Hermione stepped forwards shyly wrapping her arms around her own waist and Narcissa’s eyes flickered up at the noise, face becoming impassive once again. Her eyes widened briefly as she recognized Hermione and The woman nodded her head in greeting.

“Stalking me Ms. Granger?” Narcissa snarked narrowing her eyes and Hermione sighed, disappointed at the change in demeanor. 

“No, Just looking for some of the books you referenced in your notes. I've never heard of them before” Hermione said stiffly flicking her eyes across the small section eagerly. 

Narcissa nodded frowning as she stared at a book in front of her, eyes cloudy with thought. 

She reached forward, arm brushing Hermione shoulder briefly as she gracefully removed a book holding it contemplatively and staring at the cover. Hermione did not recognize that author but the title was interesting ‘healing the mind and soul’ she stared at the strange pink scaley binding, trying to ignore the delicate scent of incense that seemed to linger on the woman. 

“I don't expect you would have much luck with that, most of the books are exclusive to the Black library” Narcissa admitted and Hermione’s shoulders dipped slightly in disappointment. 

“That's too bad” Hermione admitted flicking her gaze up to Narcissa’s with a small frown however it stilled in confusion at the strangely calculating look that flickered across the older woman's eyes as they darted across her face in thought searching for something, her shoulders squared seemingly reaching a conclusion. 

“Most of them cannot be removed, however, I will allow you to come and visit the library if you should choose” Narcissa offered finally, her tone incredibly stiff and formal. Hermione realized with shock that the guarded look hanging in her eyes meant she expected Hermione to refuse. 

“That would be very generous, Healer Black, I would love to” Hermione answered after pushing away her surprise, smiling eagerly. Narcissa’s frown flattened and she nodded thoughtfully before smirking. 

“You don't have to Call me Healer Black outside of the hospital, Ms. Black will suffice,” She said quietly scanning the bookshelf again dropping her hair in a curtain of black and blonde across her face before turning and striding over to the counter and sliding over three books to the grumpy woman. 

“What time is alright? I'm available whenever we're not working really” Hermione asked eagerly following the woman and she Raised her eyebrow at the enthusiasm, stalling Hermione's eagerness with a small smirk.

“I have about two hours tonight, The Black York manor at 6, if that is agreeable you?” She asked without looking, sliding over her money and bagging her books carefully turning to Hermione and staring at her expectantly.

“Sounds Great" Hermione nodded thoughtfully smiling slightly, pleasantly surprised at the early date. 

Narcissa had turned her head from the doorway and was staring at her closely, Hermione's eyes flickered to the unrecognizable man waiting outside the door briefly and Narcissa straightened her head clearing her throat and nodding leaving out into the alley. 

Hermione smiled to herself and returned to the aisle but found herself unable to concentrate on the titles in front of her, the anticipation for the evening already building. She sighed and decided to make her way over to the pub spotting Harry and Ginny easily and Grinning as she slid through the bustle of the room to their table. 

To her surprise, Ron was also squeezed in beside Ginny eating from a large plate and she grinned at him leaning over the table to give him a hug. 

“You look well mione” he smiled his voice slightly muffled from food as he patted her on the back, Ginny grimaced at the fleck’s of food shooting towards her expertly dodging and snickering. 

“So do you, How’s the new team?” Hermione smiled and Ron grinned slightly predatorily. 

“Babies, the lot. but better than Harry’s trainees when I'm done with them” Ron smiled puffing his chest out In mock challenge, Harry laughed shaking his head. 

“They won't get any better if you keep making them wash your robes” Harry joked and Hermione gasped scowling at Ron who paled at her cold stare. 

“They do a good job of it” Ron mumbled and Ginny giggled rolling her eyes at Hermione’s glare.

Ginny slid a drink over and Hermione's frown softened, she smiled taking a long swig of the Beer greatfully. 

The four slipped into idle chatter and Hermione revealed in the company happily content to watch quietly, her mind on her plans for the evening. The time passed quickly and before she realized it it it was now 5 as they rose to travel home. 

“See you lot this weekend, at the ball” Ron grinned and Hermione groaned at the reminder, Harry chuckled nodding with his own groan. 

They returned home and Hermione Waved a quick goodbye to Harry and Ginny who had begun making their Dinner before running upstairs. 

The quiet of the house was soothing and Hermione flopped onto her bed with a sigh, steeling her nerves before changing for her visit to Black manor. She hadn't mentioned anything to anyone at the pub reluctant to talk about her encounters with Narcissa so soon, she hadnt yet figured out what she though of the woman. 

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, staring at her black slacks and fitted pale blue cardigan carefully before sighing and moving downstairs, her outfit didn't matter, she was going to read Hermione reminded herself but a voice in her head chimed up. Narcissa no doubt would look stunning she shook her head stepping into the floo grate, thankfully Ginny and Harry were now absent, replaced by a plate of food under a warming charm waiting for her. 

She spun through the fire before landing and stumbling slightly, she looked up and instantly noticed Narcissa reclined on the blue velvet lounger before her. She was wearing a long-fitted green robe that wrapped around her tightly and only exposed the white collar of a shirt beneath, she straightened and rose to her feet gracefully smirking slightly as Hermione righted herself. 

“Hello, Ms. Granger” Narcissa greeted her stiffly and Hermione smiled slightly fidgeting slightly. 

“Hello Ms. Black, thank you so much for the invitation” She greeted formallyl eyes flicking around the room around the interior of the entrance curiously. 

The floors were a check of black and white marble with white walls and a sweeping double staircase splitting the cavernous room down the middle. Portraits hung along the upper level of the staircase that Hermione could see from the circular balcony of the upper floor peering at them with interest, she was not close enough to recognize anyone. 

Narcissa moved through the bottom level down a corridor on the left, littered tastefully with strange sets of armor and animated tapestries. Hermione peered at them curiously but her gaze moved away quickly when Narcissa began to speak as they reached an ornate twin set of wooden doors carved with the black family motto. 

Hermione’s eyes lingered on the motto ‘Toujours pur’ and gulped wondering if she was the first muggle-born to ever set foot in this house. 

“You may read anything you can but do not touch any book's on the lefthand side they are cursed” Narcissa warned turning before she opened her doors and staring at Hermione seriously making sure the woman could see the warning in her eyes. 

Hermione swallowed at the cold look before nodding and Narcissa turned quickly suddenly aware of their close proximity and pushed the doors open with a flick of her wand. 

Even sticking to the righthand side would have provided her with enough books to fill a lifetime and Hermione’s gasped at the towering stacks atleast two stories high, she wondered how you could even read the spines of the tomes at the top. 

A large window filled most of the righthand side of the room covering the library with the light of the setting sun and illuminating an oak carved desk, resting above the glittering white marble floors piled neatlyly with various books. 

“I took the liberty of collecting the readings I have found useful in the past” Narissa said softly running her finger along the spine of one contemplatively and Hermione smiled at the kind gesture, shocked.

Th-Thankyou, that's very kind of you” Hermione mumbled and Narcissa scowled straightening up defensively. 

“No need to sound so surprised” She snarked and Hermione stuttered nervously shaking her head and opening her mouth to apologize until she noticed The small smirk at the corner of Narcissa’s mouth. 

“Your joking?” Hermione replied incredulously and Narcissa’s smirk became colder as she shook her head. 

“What you all must think of me” She muttered darkly and Hermione blushed frowning and looking down at the books again reaching for a black shiny tome studded with small green stones with interest. 

“I was surprised that you would invite me here,” Hermione said and her wrist was quickly grasped in Narciss’s own, her skin was soft and cool. 

“I forgot about that one” Narcissa rushed at Hermione’s shock, grabbing the book quickly, she dropped her hand and pricked her finger running it along the spine before passing it over wordlessly, Hermione nodded in thanks eyeing the book warily. 

“I have read your research last year, it had helped me with my own. I figured I should repay the favour” Narcissa said carefully walking to stand by the window and glancing outs at the stretch of beautiful gardens below crossing her arms. 

“I'm glad you did, my work was starting to hit a wall I couldn't seem to breakthrough. What have you been researching?” Hermione asked curiously, slightly stunned at the admission sitting on the edge of the desk and trying not to stare at the way the orange streaks of sun lit up Narcissa from behind. 

“A wall all scientists must overcome I'm afraid. Are you aware of my potions mastery? I suppose not. I have been working on a potion to erase Dark magic from the blood, however, currently, I am only successful at drawing it back to its point of origin” Narcissa muttered to herself flicking her eyes to Hermione’s face briefly and in that short moment the grief and frustration held there made her breathless.

The potion you gave Mr. Belford? that was amazing, it was unlike anything Ive seen before” Hermione said softly standing closer to the woman but the praise seemed to pass over Narcissa as she shook her head in exasperation. 

“An incomplete remedy I'm afraid, too physically draining for the brewer at the moment” Narcissa grumbled waving her hand in dismissal, turning to Hermione with a frown. 

I'm afraid I Must go get ready but you may remain until 8, I will come and collect you?” Narcissa asked with a small frown and Hermione nodded settling herself behind the desk, Narcissa lingered seemingly debating whether to say something else before sweeping out of the room wordlessly. 

Hermione gazed at the door as it swung shut trying to forget about the sunlit eyelashes hiding a tortured gaze before turning to her books eagerly and beginning her notes. 

The sun had set completely and candles had lit themselves along the wall as Hermione worked, biting her lip thoughtfully as she scanned a strange diagram for the second time.

“Any progress?” A voice chimed softly from the doorway and Hermione jumped in surprise as a smile blooming on her face as she nodded picking up her notes to present them to Narcissa. 

The words in her mouth seemed to dry up and her smile dropped as she observed the woman silhouetted by the light of the corridor, a floor-length Dark green dress clung to an hourglass figure like a second skin. The skirts pooled on the floor, and spaghetti straps hung from Narcissa's slender shoulders.

Her hair was twisted into a simple bun atop her head with small strands falling her face, and the entire look reminded Hermione of classic Hollywood. 

Narcissa raised her eyebrows haughtily at silence looking down at herself and smoothing invisible creases to ease the silence permeating the room. 

“Too much?” She asked gently and Hermione shook her head clearing her throat and pulling her gaze to her notes nervously. 

“NO! fantastic, the research I mean” Hermione rambled and Narcissa stared at the woman with calculating eyes briefly before stepping forward and taking the notes. 

Hermione bit her lip staring at the pages unseeingly, shocked by her own reaction but choosing to push it away, she was just intimidated by the gorgeous woman before her she rationalized nervously. 

Narcissa’s eyebrows furrowed as she read, her Blue eyes flicking up and meeting Hermione’s with surprise. 

“The emotive magical core theory? I wondered at that too but-“ Narcissi began and Hermione nodded rapidly pointing to the small illustration. 

“The infectivity of good intent? I think perhaps there is more to the core's defensive shell than we understand” Hermione gushed and Narcissa frowned at the interruption briefly before nodding thoughtfully at the words, a smile quirking at the corner of her mouth briefly before it disappeared. 

“I must admit I am finding your work.. illuminating. This direction seems promising” Narcissa considered muttering mainly to herself as she continued reading, her gaze strayed to the other pages littering the desk curiously, flicking her eyes up to Hermione who watched her nervously biting her lip. Narcissa’s eyes lingered on her face blue eyes darkening briefly before her focus became hardened and she straightened offering the sheet back frowning. 

“Yours too, my focus gets better every day” Hermione added shyly gathering her things and Narcissa nodded, tapping her arm and glancing back at the door with a frown. 

“I believe there would be some merit in collaboration" Narcissa admitted quietly walking towards the doorway, almost reluctant as the words left her mouth, fiddling with the large diamond Hanging from her neck as Hermione finished gathering her things and followed her. 

“I agree,” Hermione said thoughtfully walking alongside the woman and staring out at the gardens through the passing window in contemplation, her brain overflowing with new ideas as they walked. 

They reached the fire in silence and Hermione looked from Narcissa's face to the flames quickly, unwilling to let her sights hover on the orange firelight dancing across Narcissa’s pale features. 

“See you tomorrow?” Hermione said gently smiling hesitantly and Narcissa nodded from where she was looking at Hermione carefully as she stepped into the fire. 

“Indeed, 9, don't be late,” She said and Hermione smiled slightly nodding and disappearing in a flash of green flames, Narcissa started at the spot the woman had disappeared with a frown biting her lip before apparating and disappearing in a twirl of glimmering green fabric.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hermione rose early and upon discovering the house empty decided to head into the hospital an hour early. 

After arriving and nodding to a brown-haired man on the sofa she settled herself in the library for a short while before moving out into the common area. 

Hermione returned to a surprisingly busy break room slightly early and realized that 9 am was apparently some sort of shift changeover. 

Medi witches and wizards eyed her curiously from where they chatted in groups around the snack table and Hermione smiled when she spotted Hannah entering the room too. 

She reached over the table and poured two coffees passing one over to the woman who grinned at the gesture before filling her cup with ungodly amounts with sugar. 

“Hey Hermione, how are you getting on?” Hannah asked smiling and she smiled back taking a swig of her drink. 

“Much better than I would have thought, Healer Black is a genius” Hermione offered chherily, gripping the notes under her arm tightly at the thought and scanned the room as an afterthought, 9oclock nearing. 

Hannah glanced at her strangely, as if she had forgotten to wear her trousers. 

“That's not a word I would use for Black, although bagging Tiberius Mclaggen is a stroke of genius in itself” Hannah snarked, smiling at her own joke. 

“Mclaggen?” Hermione asked confused spitting the coffee in her cup out at the bitter taste in her mouth. 

“Do you not read the prophet?” Hannah said her eyebrows raised, digging a newspaper out of her bag and flicking to the second page with a smirk. 

Hermione peered down at the rag distastefully and immediately recognized Narcissa in the gown she had seen last night. 

She was twirled by a large handsome man with dark hair and broad shoulders before he lunged down kissing her deeply, the picture stopped and the loop restarted. Hermione looked away swallowing the scratch in her throat. 

“His nephew is a git” Hermione offered frowning and Hannah's eyes widened shaking her head in shock. 

“But he's so rich?!” Hannah reasoned and Hermione shook her head slightly, smiling politely. 

“What does that have to do with it?” Hermione offered and at Hannah’s blank tilt of her head she felt her opinion of the woman falter slightly. 

Hermione shrugged ending the discussion and reached over Hannah to grab an apple from the table, trying to understand the strange rolling in her stomach. 

She raised the fruit to her mouth, when her eyes met those of Narcissa Black, the woman stood by the floo grate and her piercing eyes seemed to linger as Hermione bit down before she turned to Hannah quickly. 

Gotta go, 'll see you later?” Hermione smiled and the woman nodded waving as Hermione rushed over, throwing the apple away. 

“Good morning Healer Black,” Hermione said quietly putting her notes safely back in her bag and following the woman as she led them out of the break room and down the corridor. 

“Good morning Hermione,” Narcissa said cooly and Hermione noticed proudly that this time she did not bother to check to see if she had read up on the case properly. 

“Mrs. Carter has taken a turn for the worse this morning so I must warn you to prepare yourself” Narcissa fired over her shoulder as they approached their door hastily and Hermione nodded remembering the brief, Ellen Carter was a 40-year-old Magic zoologist that had been struck with a blood poising curse in Peru, designed to be nearly unidentifiable in the weeks it festered until it reached the heart. 

The woman was lucky in some aspects that the broken arm that she had suffered from falling off a thestrall had allowed her condition to be identified soon enough to attempt to help her. 

Hermione steeled herself and the sound of groaning, clearly magically suppressed, filled the room as the door opened. 

The same tall blond-haired man that Hermione had seen talking to Narcissa was towering over a small brunette woman, writhing on a bed. 

He looked up from where he was poring potions down her throat, nodding at the two but not stilling his administrations. 

Ms. Carter let out a gurgled scream as the potion dribbled from her mouth and down her sweaty cheeks and Hermione gasped stepping back into the corner as Narcissa rushed forward. 

Her hands ran down the woman’s limbs quickly as her eyes darted across the patient and her eyebrows pulled at what she could see, cursing under her breath. 

Narcissa threw her coat away leaning down over the woman and muttering into existance the same purple web from before, the lines seemed to shimmer before pulling themselves apart and Ms. Carter groaned convulsing with her eyes wide and bloodshot. Hermione stared in shock clenching her hands on the spot unsure of how to help. 

The tall Blonde man held her head steady and Narcissa continued quickly, beads of sweat ran down both Healers faces as they performed their own spells but they appeared to not be doing enough. Hermione could now see lines of black vein, twist and writhe under the woman's skin, crawling up her limbs and neck contrasting horrifically with red shiny skin. 

Ellen's face was now red and her eyes had become streaked with red lines, blood seeping from her nose as her back arched so high only her heels and head touched the bed. 

“Bring in her sister, quickly” Narcissa ground through clenched teeth and Hermione lunged towards the door, but was stilled by Ms. Carter's outstretched arm. 

“Please no- cant- like this” Ellen gurgled and Narcissa’s blue eyes looked pained as she nodded to the woman. 

Hermione hesitated, releasing what this meant, and instead turned to the bed, cradling the woman's head gently in shaking arms. 

She groaned and blood now seeped from her ears, the face of The blonde Healer as he stopped his chanting panicked Hermione and she stared down into bloodshot green eyes desperately. 

Narcissa shot the man a glare, continuing her chanting. 

“You need to hang on,” Hermione said desperately, as the woman's eyes locked on hers before she stilled suddenly in the bed. 

Narcissa’s purple webs disappeared and the older woman sighed pressing her head into her wand hand hiding her face. 

The green eyes were now glassy and Hermione looked up desperately, the man shook his head with a shaky sigh before squaring his slumped shoulders and moving through the room quietly. 

‘I will notify the family” He murmured to Narcissa who nodded her head, raising her head and collecting her features into an impassive wall. 

“We should leave now,” Narcissa said finally, pulling herself to her feet and Hermione rushed forward when she stumbled, pushed away as the woman righted herself, and strode from the room. 

Hermione followed with wide eyes, glancing back at the body slumped in the bed one Last time.

“You did everything you could,” Hermione said to the back of Narcissa’s head, and she could see pale fists clench. 

“Most don't survive in this line of work,” Narcissa said quietly like a mantra, entering the break room and moving straight through to the library. 

Hermione followed behind and Narcissa’s face twisted in a scowl when she stiffly dropped down onto her desk, she could now see how pale the older woman’s face was and she scanned it debating whether to say something when Narcissa waved her wand erasing the sweat and blood. 

“Something you have on your mind?” Narcissa snapped and Hermione shook her head frowning.

Narcissa sighed and pulled out a long roll of parchment from her bag, ignoring the woman hovering at her table and beginning a report methodically. 

Hermione scowled at the woman before storming from the room, she returned with a vial of pepper-up potion, slamming it down on the table. 

“Take this” Hermione demanded and blue eyes looked up in surprise, they focused on the potion and she scowled pushing it away. 

“I'm fine, Ms granger” Narcissa scoffed rolling her eyes and turning back to her work, but Hermione's eyes narrowed at the shaking hands and glazed look in her eyes. 

“Your punishing yourself!” Hermione accused, eyes widening in realization and Narcissa’s shot up like the strike of a snake, eyes narrowed. 

“That wasn't your fault” Hermione continued, voice unwavering under the steely glare, realising she had hit a nerve. 

“I need to finish my notes whilst the memory is still fresh, not that it is any of your business” Narcissa sneered, Hermione sighed frustrated but her scowl wavered into exhaustion, she pulled over a chair to the desk and sagged into it, Ellen Carter’s final moments lingering in her memory in the following silence. 

Narcissa ignored Hermione as the younger woman discreetly attempted to peer at what she had written, upside down, with fascination noticing the potions references with curiosity. 

“Your potion’s work seems fascinating” Hermione mumbled and shrank slightly at the sigh and glare that her statement was met with. 

The two sat in silence and Hermione’s courage began to slightly waver as she eyed her own desk.

“I've finished your notes, I've been attempting to apply the runal theory you have developed but they denature quickly in the time I take to add my ingredients” Narcissa muttered into the silence, her quill still scratching away. 

Hermione turned her head from her desk quickly. 

“I struggled to maintain them, even without multitasking. Maybe I could help?” Hermione muttered nervously twisting a loose thread of her jumper and to her surprise Narcissa nodded, looking up from her writing at Hermione thoughtfully.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Narcissa asked and Hermione nodded eagerly before pausing. 

“The hospital fundraiser is tomorrow” Hermione added with a frown and Narcissa nodded knowingly. 

“Yes I am aware, are you available in the morning, 10?” The older woman questioned, smirking at an internal joke at her admission, gathering her notes smoothly into a pile. 

Hermione nodded again, smiling shyly as Narcissa rose to her feet wordlessly pocketing the potion and leaving the room, only a smell of incense lingering behind.

Hermione remained where she sat gazing out of the window at a small flock of birds battling through the rain with a frown before sighing and departing too. 

Her heart felt heavy as she reflected on the day and decided to study her experience at home after a stiff drink and a bath. 

The next day Hermione was ready early, choosing to sit on the sofa before the fire. her brain muddled by a strange combination of trepidation and excitement. 

She had spent a large sum of the night re-reading everything she could get her hands on about advanced potions making, reluctant to Disappoint Narcissa and embarrass herself in the process. 

Hermione drank down the remainder of her glass of juice before sighing and setting it down on the table slightly more aggressively than was normal. 

She fiddled with the sleeve of her pale pink blouse brushing her fingers along the fringe briefly before steeling herself and stepping through the fire, arriving into the same entrance Room as before however blissfully not stumbling. 

The pale blue sofa was bare and Hermione scanned the room curiously until she spotted a tall figure leaned against the doorframe of the corridor talking to a small elf in a forest green apron. 

The elf disappeared and Narcissa turned at her entrance straightening herself and crossing her arms. 

Hermione was surprised to see the Woman wore a casual pair of blue trousers and a silk white shirt rolled at the sleeves. 

“Hello Ms. Granger, on time I see? Excellent. Shall we move downstairs” Narcissa drawled, her own gaze scanning Hermione's outfit briefly before leading her down the righthand corridor without waiting for a reply, she jumped at a large stuffed griffin that crowed slightly as they passed. 

They reached a small winding staircase and Hermione immediately smelt a combination of unusual herbs as they descended further into the house. 

Arriving at the room Hermione immediately gaped, The entire mid-sized room was tiled in Dark blue gradually becoming lighter as it reached the ceiling. 

In the center were five separate cauldron stands, of varying material and size. and to the right was a large leather-backed chair with a cabinet filled with healing potions, the room was lit by candles and the tilling shimmered reflecting the light.

“Here is all of the necessary aid should there be an accident,” Narcissa said gesturing to the chair after she had observed Hermione's awed reaction closely. 

“Accident?” Hermione questioned curiously and Narcissa pursed her lips seemingly regretting her choice of words. 

“Potions work is largely trial and error. I rarely encounter a problem but should I do, this is far more feasible than visiting the Hospital” Narcissa admitted, turning away from Hermione's widened eyes quickly. 

“You have no need to be afraid, I eliminated the more volatile aspects of my brewing early on but the room is charmed precautiously” Narcissa explained walking towards the furthest wall in the room quickly.

"Gryffindors don't feel fear" Hermione joked and Narcissa hid her smirk behind the curtain of her hair.

The wall was filled with books, a single door in the center and Narcissa led Hermione through to a small space filled to the ceiling with various ingredients, a small stone preparation table in the center with a porcelain tray atop of it. 

“This is where Ingredients are prepared, some can be hazardous so please ask me before touching anything you don't recognize” Narcissa offered, grabbing the tray in the center carefully and showing it to Hermione, she instantly recognized most of the ingredients but her gaze hovered on a small pile of shredded black leather covered with a small glass lid.

“What is this?” Hermione asked curiously and Narcissa eyed the material warily.

“Dementor flesh, it has conductive properties but can be very volatile during the brewing process” Narcissa explained frowning and rubbing her arm, lost in a memory. 

They moved over towards a simmering silver cauldron bubbling with grey smoke and Narcissa stirred the contents carefully peering down with a satisfied nod. 

“In what way is it volatile?” Hermione asked curiously grabbing her notebook and quill, noticing Narcissa's grimace as she turned to shrug on a blue flecked, slightly singed jacket. 

“The vapors produce a very debilitating physical reaction of panic” She muttered reluctantly, passing Hermione a clean overcoat. 

“Thankyou,” Hermione said quietly shrugging on the coat and jotting down the information.

She felt queasy at the admittance eyeing the chair in the corner of the room with new eyes, how many times had Narcissa suffered over this project? she seemed to be realizing the woman was eager to disregard her own suffering the longer she spent with her.  
N  
arcissa added another ingredient to the potion, unsurprised by the whoosh of pink flame, and turned to Hermione producing her wand. 

“The potion is now ready for your enchantments. You will need to perform the bubblehead charm as a precaution, I can do it if you are not able” Narcissa explained calmly covering her face with the pearly sheen. 

“It's alright I know how.” Hermione smiled doing the same for herself before shuffling beside the woman and peering into the pink flame’s eyes lit with excitement. 

Narcissa’s calm face did not waver but her eyes softened as she watched the other woman's excitement before turning to her work and watching closely as Hermione began engraving the cauldron in careful orange lines from the tip of her wand. 

The two worked in silence for some time occasionally broken by Hermione’s questions about the process, Narcissa seemed surprised by the younger woman’s level of understanding offering her insights eagerly, providing small nods of satisfaction when the introduction of an ingredient produced a desirable result. 

“This point is new so we must observe and wait until we see a reaction occur” Narcissa finally said peering into the cauldron with narrowed eyes and placing the tray at her hip on a small table. 

Hermione nodded staring at the pearlescent liquid in amazement, the silence became heavy as the two stood. 

A strange fizzing noise filled the room briefly and Hermione leaned forward curiously, a long brown curl tumbled down her cheek towards the contents of the cauldron before it was caught swiftly by Narcissa’s finger and tucked behind her ear. 

Hermione blushed stepping back slightly and Narcissa crossed her arms, seemingly surprised by her own actions. 

“Can't have you contaminating the Potion” Narcissa said stiffly looking away and Hermione frowned her hand unconsciously clutching at her forearm. 

“Because I'm a Mudblood?” She snapped softly and Narcissa stiffened, shooting her a piercing stare. 

“Because Human hair can be a volatile component of a potion in itself” Narcissa retaliated before continuing with a frown. 

“I had hoped you could see that I no longer carry my old beliefs with me, but I suppose you deserve an explanation. The years following the war have allowed me to address my prejudice and the things I had done. I understand that they cannot be forgiven but I am choosing to try and move forward.” Narcissa said quietly looking up from the potions she was staring at to Hermione with a pain in her eyes that should have made the younger woman feel better, knowing her torture under that silent stare had been repaid but it only made her feel colder inside. 

Hermione considered these words, her eyes flickering across Narcissa’s frantically searching for the deceit she expected to be hidden however only peeling away into layers of torment. 

Hermione dropped her eyes to the potion and rubbed her arm, Voldemorts agenda had scarred everyone it seemed, visibly and invisibly. 

“I can see what you sacrifice for your work” Hermione admitted quietly and Narcissa’s arms tightened around herself fractionally.

“It will never be enough-“ Narcissa frowned turning to Hermione but she was interrupted by a loud humming from the cauldron as a spiraling cloud of smoke rose from the center. 

She gasped and Hermione grinned, the tension in the room lifting with the smoke. 

“Is that what you're looking for?” Hermione smiled and Narcissa nodded her face impassive again waving her wand and considering the symbols she saw inquisitively. 

“It needs to cool for 10 minutes and then we can bottle and test it,” Narcissa said extinguishing the flames Hermione could see now as the woman turned a small smile quirked her lip briefly, disappearing along with the bubble charm. 

Hermione popped her own and she could now smell the potion lingering in the room and wrinkled her nose at the odor, reminiscent of burning plastic. 

“That bubble was good for more than safety” Hermione joked shyly and Narcissa smirked nodding.

“If you think this is bad you should smell wolfsbane” Narcissa warned frowning at the memory and Hermione nodded smiling wondering curiously why the witch had brewed that potion in the first place, but pleased the tension had eased.

“Ron vomits every time he even smells Blood replenishers” Hermione added smirking at the memory and Narcissa’s eyes seemed to pause briefly on the wooden ladle she was holding.

“And how is Mr. Weasley, the two of you are courting are you not?” Narcissa asked spinning the tool between her fingers slowly.

“Not for years now, I was looking for something different” Hermione confessed, frowning as she remembered the rumors about the two of them that still seemed to circulate the papers even now. 

Narcissa nodded beginning to bottle the grey pearly potion into small wooden vials carefully and Hermione stepped forward wordlessly grabbing the pile of bottles and offering them to the woman who nodded her thanks, eyes flickering up but returning to her task quickly. 

“And what of you and Mclaggen?” Hermione asked quietly and the hand grasping the vial in hers stilled briefly before Narcissa took it, huffing in annoyance. 

“I suspect you saw the papers yesterday? The man is an arrogant fool, indiscreet in his infatuation, I would have cursed him if we weren't in such a public place” Narcissa scowled and the tension in Hermione’s shoulders seemed to ease slightly as she registered the information with surprise. 

“I remember his nephew McCormick from school, he was a git. Well placed in society though.” Hermione offered sympathetically, frowning at the memory and passing over another vial. 

“High Society is something I find myself more strangulated by, the longer I endure it. Trust me when I say I will never marry again for social standing.” Narcissa admitted quietly with vehemence grasping the remaining bottle and staring at it lost in thought.

Hermione was stunned by the admission and watched quietly as Narcissa quickly filled the remaining bottle before stoppering it and turning to face Hermione with a strange look hidden behind her face. 

“A souvenir,” She said quietly pressing the small bottle into Hermione's hand.

Hermione’s hand curled up around the other briefly as she gazed at the little bottle deep in thought.

“I suppose that the Pureblood world has burned both of us in its way” Hermione mumbled aloud and Narciss’s hand quickly retracted, She looked up quickly startled from her thoughts and surprised by her actions. 

Narcissa’s face was pained before the woman cleared her throat and stepped away, Hermione's eyes lingered on Narcissa’s face briefly eager to peer into the woman’s expression before she turned away blushing startled by her own curiosity and the emotions stirring in her stomach. 

“It's 4:30, I must begin preparations for the fundraiser,” Narcissa said quietly, removing her cloak and reaching out to grab Hermione’s as she did the same. 

“So do I, I guess I will see you their” Hermione said nervously eager to retreat home, unsettled by the new atmosphere filling the room. 

The two ascended the steps quietly and Hermione cursed herself, feeling stupid that she had not realized earlier that Narcissa would most likely be attending the event, from the sound of it she had even helped organize it. 

They reached the hallway quickly and Hermione lingered at the fireplace trying to tame her thought into words rather unsuccessfully. 

“Thank you for allowing me to work with you today Ms. Black, the day has been remarkably interesting.” Hermione arrived on, smiling at the woman and clutching the vial still in her palm. 

“I value your help, Ms. Granger. I must admit we worked well together” Narcissa said in agreement, quirking her lips hesitantly as she smoothed her trousers. 

Hermione stepped into the floo grate without a further word waving as she twisted away, one final glance at Narcissa seeming to linger even after her feet had arrived back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione slumped onto the sofa beside the fire with a sigh, uncaring about wrinkling her gown. 

She was wearing a figure-hugging wrapped dress made out of white silk that covered a single shoulder and reached down to her ankles. Her hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head with dark curls tumbling down her face and the back of her neck. 

Hermione loathed these social events solely due to the undoubtedly fawning she would be surrounded by, the outfits felt tight and restricting but Hermione attended at the insistence of her friends and the knowledge that these events whilst were seemingly born from vanity did tend to raise incredible amounts of money.

She could hear Ginny and Harry moving around the house upstairs and Hermione smiled to herself applying her taupe lipstick scarcely waiting for the two to surface. 

Harry arrived into her vision first wearing a dark green suit and white undershirt and bowtie, his unruly hair cast a nice contrast to the formal attire and Hermione grinned at the sight, she could remember a time in her life when mundane things such as this had seemed so far away, unsure if they would even survive long enough to reach their next birthdays let alone adulthood. 

Ginny swooped around the man with a smile of her own wearing a Matching green dress capped at the top of her arms and ending at the knee, her long red hair was curled and tumbled over her shoulders, Hermione nodded in approval her smile widening further as she stood up. 

“Jesus Mione” Harry mumbled appreciatively and Ginny nodded her eyes wide. 

“You two look dashing” Hermione retorted blushing slightly at the compliment and pulling at the tight dress nervously. 

“We always look dashing, but you look amazing. Is there someone at this ball we should be looking out for” Ginny grinned raising her eyebrow and Hermione cleared her throat looking away quickly. 

“I always dress up when I have to” Hermione retorted fidgeting and Ginny’s smirk dropped into an inquisitive stair her eyes widening. 

“I was only joking, but maybe not?” Ginny said apparently seeing something on Hermione’s face the woman could not understand herself. Hermione’s heart quickened as her brain quickly dashed back towards her morning with Narcissa, remembering staring at bottomless blue eyes through a curtain of black and blonde streaked hair nervously. 

These feelings seemed to roll around inside of her head grew stronger every day and the thought made Hermione feel sick at the realization that she was excited to see the Woman. 

Harry noticed Hermione's paling face and he rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, mercifully ending the conversation. 

“Come on, Rons probably waiting” Harry smiled offering his arms to both women and they popped away and into the ballroom of Selwyn family, loaned for the evening. 

They looked around the room carefully, accustomed to this routine over the years peering around for any undesirable reporters before they were noticed. 

“Harry my boy” Horace Slughorn shouted from their left and harry smiled at the two women mirthfully. 

“I guess it begins” Harry joked smiling up as the plump older man ambled over with a large goblet clutched in his fist. 

Hermione smiled at the man briefly as Harry and Ginny greeted him before scanning the room again seeing Ron and Lavender with a wave of relief, excusing herself quickly and moving through the room. 

The decor was beautiful, drapes of blue silk decorated the tables and ceilings tastefully and a large stage filled with various musical performers played music softly out to the crowd. 

“Hello Ron, Lavender” Hermione smiled and the two grinned in return leaning against each other as they noticed her. 

“You look beautiful Hermione” Lavender smiled and Hermione grinned at the woman friendlily, the animosity between the two had long since been abandoned in favor of friendship. 

Ron and Lavender had only recently reconnected but the two seemed happy which made Hermione’s heart feel lighter seeing her friend so cheery after a long time of difficulty after the War. 

Fred’s absence seemed to weigh on everyone but Ron seemed to struggle to move through his grief, hiding it from everyone. It had come as a shock for Hermione and Ginny to discover him at home drowning his feelings in firewhisky. 

He had talked to them a lot more since that evening and things had finally been getting better. 

“As do you, matching?” Hermione said stepping back taking in the floaty lilac dress and Ron’s lilac bowtie with a smile, she could see a jagged bite running down Lavender's collar bone but the woman bore it proudly and Hermione felt briefly ashamed of the glamour on her forearm. 

“It took ages for me to convince him, but he looks so handsome” Lavender smiled up at Ron spinning in his arms. 

Hermione watched the two silently a small smile quirking at her lips, they kissed seemingly forgetting she was even their and Hermione turned to look around the hall spotting a tall figure, towering slightly above a group of well-dressed witches. 

Narcissa’s hair shone in the small dots of light floating in the ballroom falling down her back and Hermione felt her heart squeeze in her chest as her face rose, piercing eyes meeting hers and sweeping down her attire. 

The woman said something to the group without looking away, untangling herself and Hermione watched her come closer not missing what Ron had said beside her.

Narcissa wore a silver gown that made the woman appear to have been dipped into metal, had the material not swayed as she moved. A string of sapphires hung loosely on pale collarbones 

“Looks like Malfoy’s staring at you” Ron grumbled and Hermione's head darted to the man quickly at the name overcoming her surprise. 

“It's Black now, I'll come to find you later?” Hermione said to Ron apologetically and the man scowled at Narcissa, nodding with raised eyebrows. 

Hermione darted away and met the woman in the middle of the open walkway smiling. 

“Wow, um Hi, Hello Ms. Black” Hermione stumbled and Narcissa smirked seemingly overcoming her own surprised expression more quickly than the younger woman. 

“Hello, Ms. Granger. It seems oddly strange hearing you call me that. Narcissa perhaps?” Narcissi drawled twisting a long black strand of hair through her fingers and Hermione’s tentative smile faltered in surprise.

Ok, Narcissa. Then call me Hermione” The woman countered, weighing the name softly on her lips and feeling nervous at the way it made her smile. 

“Very well, Here,” Narcissa said smoothly, gracefully grabbing two drinks from a passing tray and passing one over to Hermione. 

“Thank you, You look lovely,” Hermione said quietly staring down at her drink before taking a small sip, Narcissa’s eyes followed the action closely as she drank from her own. 

“As do you” Narcissa offered eyeing her dress briefly before flicking her eyes to the piano in the corner. 

“I noticed you had arrived with Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley?” Narcissa said peering at the back of Harry's head where he was still talking to Horace, a slightly larger crowd now gathered around the three of them. 

“Yeah we live together, at Grimmauld place” Hermione offered, entranced by the way Narcissa’s nose crinkled at the name as she turned to her taking another sip. 

“And why would three of the most successful people in Wizarding England choose to live in that hovel?” Narcissa questioned as if the words tasted bad in her mouth. 

“We're not picky, the portrait is a nuisance but the location is ideal,” Hermione smirked, she had questioned the decision herself at times when she had accidentally knocked the portrait late at night and been welcomed home with frenzied screaming. 

“Auntie Walburga was a fearsome woman in the flesh. be glad you only ever had to encounter her likeness” Narcissa joked darkly, saying the name in a sarcastically gentle voice that made Hermione laugh into her drink. 

Small droplets of champagne stained her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly with a smile. 

“Are you here with Draco?” Hermione asked, eyes widening when Narcissa raised her hand brushing away a single droplet from her cheek, the woman seemed surprised by her actions dropping her hand and smirk quickly surveying the crowd with darting eyes. 

“Yes, he is with Astoria and Tiberius somewhere,” Narcissa said quietly running her finger along the gemstones in her necklace and Hermione felt an ugly bubbling in her stomach at the mention of the man, she rationalized as the result of her now empty glass. 

The music in the hall suddenly became louder and the crows seemed to retreat closer to the edges of the room opening up a dance floor. 

“I suppose this is the point when we dance,” Narcissa said dryly turning to Hermione with heavy-lidded eyes, the music seemed to fade for a moment and her heart fluttered at the thought before she swallowed and turned away realizing that the woman had meant the question generally. 

A tall dark haired man Hermione did not recognize appeared beside Narcissa interrupting their conversation but the woman's eyes did not leave Hermione’s as he spoke. 

“Lady Black, could I offer you a dance?” He smarmed, ignoring Hermione completely. 

Hermione broke eye contact before Narcissa could answer. 

“I suppose I should get back” Hermione mumbled, looking away from the red lip Narcissa had captured in her teeth and turning away towards where she could see Harry. 

Narcissa’s face became impassive as she grasped the man's offered hand ignoring his words. 

Hermione grabbed a glass from a passing tray taking a long drink as ice pooled in her stomach, the red lip captured by Narcissi's teeth swam in her mind and she realized with shock what she was feeling, jealousy. 

The emotion was ugly and opened lines of thought that Hermione had never considered before, she wasn't attracted to women, right? the statement seemed ridiculous. 

But the pale face beneath those hovering lights lingered in her chest and Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts, angrily finishing her drink as a Young man approached her oblivious to her inner turmoil. 

He had a strong jaw and pale coppery hair contrasted by sharp blue eyes, the eyes captured her attention and Hermione turned to him pulling a smile onto her reluctant face. 

“Hello, I don't know if you recognize me I'm Henry Clearwater I was a few years ahead of you in school?” Henry questioned with a small smile and Hermione shook her head apologetically. 

“I don't, I remember a Penelope?” Hermione responded and the man smiled widely nodding.

“My cousin. Would you like to dance?” He asked cheerily and Hermione shoved away her refusal, staring up at blue eyes briefly. 

“Alright” she conceded slowly grabbing the offered hand and they made their way to the floor. 

They danced for a while, Henry was steady in step and not clumsy like many other men however Hermione found herself staring off blankly over his shoulder at the lights as they moved. 

“I've seen you before, at the parties, “ Henry said softly and Hermione looked up in surprise as the vibrations from his chest startled her from her thoughts.

He was staring down at her with those sharp eyes and a small smile, as he opened his mouth to speak Hermione push herself forward desperately eager to wash away the turmoil rolling with her every step. 

The kiss was gentle and Henry smiled against her lips deepening it, Hermione felt nothing smiling slightly as he pulled back with a grin looking down at her in surprise. 

Hermione’s eyes darted across his own desperately searching for something she apparently could not find before pulling herself away with a fake grin and spinning out of his arm and into the crowd. 

Henry watched her retreat with surprise his smile still lingering. Over his shoulder Narcissa pulled herself away from the dance floor with a frown, blue eyes burning a hole into the glass in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Hermione awoke later than usual to an owl tapping on her window, she let the rain-soaked bird inside and it hopped onto her desk preening itself on top of her notes.

Hermione took the letter quickly and shooed it away as it soared out through the window, opening the finely made parchment in confusion. 

The letter was embossed by the black family crest and Hermione’s eyes scanned the words quickly realizing it was from Narcissa, they had corresponded briefly before about her visits to the Hospital but this time of the morning was unusual. 

‘I regretfully must inform you that I must delay our arrangement today. I ask that you Please come at 11 instead if this is still feasible- regards Narcissa Black’

The note disintegrated into a flurry of black ash as Hermione finished it and she smirked at the excessive touch, reclining on her desk chair with curiosity. 

Two hours late was no problem for Hermione who apart from their meeting had nothing else scheduled for the day. 

Hermione jumped back into bed, grimacing as her hangover returned to her along with the events of the previous night. 

She had not slept well, her treatment of Henry had been noticed by Harry Ginny, and Ron along with a photographer. Hermione cursed her impulsive decision aloud but the true root of her despair lingered. 

The time she had spent with Narcissa had turned itself around and around in her mind and despite her conflicted feelings about her reaction to the woman, the memories still made Hermione's chest hammer pleasantly. 

She groaned kicking away the sheets on her legs onto the floor and rising up to get a shower, determined not to dwell on the night any longer, She was a grown woman conducting academic research with another skilled mind, that was what she needed to focus on.

Hermione lingered under the steam scrubbing her skin until it was pink before getting dressed into a loose grey cardigan and pale jeans, choosing to leave the house for breakfast and visit a cafe around the corner.

Hermione often found herself becoming lost in the Wizarding world so sometimes a trip into muggle London was what she needed to ground herself into a bigger picture. She watched a young boy inhale a large piece of cake in one bite with a small smile whilst she waited for her food to arrive and her spirits felt lifted. 

Hermione hovered at the counter debating whether to purchase something for Narcissa, she had mentioned that the testing process would take five hours and 11 was rapidly approaching. If she reordered she would probably have to bring her coffee and meal with her. 

Hermione sighed and relented ordering another coffee and a croissant studded with strawberry, she guessed at what the woman would like deciding that she could always throw it away.

When the order was ready Hermione cursed at the time, ducking into an alley and apparating home before stepping straight into the floo. 

When she arrived at black manor her timing seemed perfect as Narcissa entered the room at the same time, striding in with a scowl and removing a long dark overcoat vanishing it away. 

“Good morning Hermione, I apologize for my delay,” She said stiffly flicking her eyes to the other woman quickly before they rested on the plastic bag under her arm, scowl softening in curiosity. 

“Good morning, I brought you breakfast” Hermione muttered and at the unwavering mask on Narcissa’s face her idea suddenly began to feel stupid. 

“You don't have to eat it” Hermione mumbled lowering the bag she had raised and Narcissa’s eyes rose. 

“Thank you, it's just... the material is curious” Narcissa explained eyeing the plastic bag with a frown, and Hermione chuckled in shock. 

“You have never seen a plastic bag?” Hermione questioned incredulously and Narcissa’s scowl deepened, offended. 

“I'm afraid I am not a frequent attendant of muggle eateries” Narcissa quipped crossing her arms and Hermione shook her head apologetically, pulling the coffee and cardboard boxes out.

“Here, it's a cappuccino. You don't have to eat it if you don't like it” Hermione offered the box, and Narcissa took it gently eyeing the cup curiously before taking a sip and nodding. 

“Satisfactory, Thankyou” Narcissa said quietly and Hermione nodded taking a long drink from her own cup tucking the box under her arm, vanishing the bag. 

The two stood in their place awkwardly for a moment and Hermione could sense a bad mood rolling from Narcissa as she rounded the sofa taking a seat and setting her meal and drinks on the table staring into the fire as Hermione did the same. 

They peeled open their boxes and Hermione watched Narcissa's reaction discreetly as she bit into her own pastry. 

The woman stared down at it with a frown, her eyes distant, Hermione sagged chewing slowly. 

“You can throw it away,” Hermione said again reaching for the box to toss it in the fire but Narcissa’s hands snatched the box away scowl deepening. 

“It looks lovely, I'm just surprised you expended the effort” Narcissa admitted, before taking a bite and nodding in satisfaction, Hermione smiled widely before frowning as she registered the admission. 

“Why would I not?” Hermione asked curiously and Narcissa took a long drink looking back into the flames. 

“I suppose it would shock you if I said that acts of kindness are not a second nature to most people?” Narcissi said quietly taking another bite and Hermione did the same chewing with a frown.

“I disagree, not the people I know anyway,” Hermione said softly staring as Narcissa smiled to herself, clearly amused. 

“I suppose not, as is the beauty of the freedom. to choose your allies” Narcissa speculated quietly, swirling her drink as she stared at Hermione with a thoughtful weariness that seemed to expose the small lines at the corners of her eyes for the first time. 

The younger woman frowned at the words shuffling forward on the sofa slowly. 

“You always have a choice,” Hermione said slowly searching the steely gaze closely but Narcissa frowned looking away and nodding. 

“That is true, although the decisions you have to choose between are out of your control. It's not always a choice of right and wrong sometimes a lesser evil is all you have” Narcissa confessed finishing her cup and rising to her feet with a frown, Hermione did the same clearing the rubbish, the words lingering in the draughty room. 

They made their way down to the lab in silence shrugging on their overcoats wordlessly. Narcissa’s frown did not seem to ease as she explained the process of testing the vials, and she answered Hermione's questions with short concise replies much different from her detailed instruction the previous day.

The two worked quickly focused on the task at hand and Hermione often found herself staring at the woman beside her curiously, she was obviously in a dark mood and Hermione wondered at the reason she was called away that morning and if it had something to do with it. 

“Did you have a nice evening yesterday?” Hermione questioned moodily as they watched a wooden vial spin around inside a cylinder of conjured air in silence, Narcissa’s glare at the little bottle seemed to darken and Hermione would not have been surprised if it cracked in two at the intensity.

“It was as expected, and yourself?” She said curtly looking at Hermione cooly. 

“Alright, it was pretty underwhelming,” Hermione said slowly, frowning as she recalled the end of the evening. Leaving quickly after the music of the first song had ended, intent on avoiding her friends as well as the woman currently gritting her teeth at her side. 

“Mr. Clearwater seemed rather satisfied,” Narcissa said stiffly her hair sliding over her face as she removed the bottle and placed the contents in a tiny metal cauldron, Hermione frowned at the memory peering down at the potion moodily. 

“You saw that?” Hermione mumbled nervously, strangely guilty at the realization. Narcissa nodded stiffly her hands tightening on the little dropper in her grip before she added three red beads to the cauldron watching closely as the potion inside sizzled. 

“And what of the man who danced with you?” Hermione asked and Narcissa’s head turned to her with a scowl whipping her hair over her shoulder and piercing her with her gaze. 

“I didn't bother” Narcissa frowned and Hermione’s own mood seemed to lighten as she looked away staring into the little cauldron and muttering a quiet ‘oh’. 

Narcissa’s stare seemed to linger however her frown disappeared and her eyes widened when Hermione leaned closer to the cauldron, just as the contents let off a small purple mushroom of smoke. 

She coughed at the vapor and Narcissa caught her just as she slumped towards the floor, the woman threw her arm over her shoulder pulling her onto the leather chair with surprising strength. 

Hermione's eyes became heavy. her breath rattled and fog seemed to fall over her mind in waves, Narcissa returned to her side just as they had begun to drop shut. panting with exertion as she rapidlyshoved the bezoar in her hand down her throat. 

Hermione swallowed weakly and convulsed briefly in pain before it took effect and she felt immediately better sitting up in the chair weakly. 

Narcissa’s eyes were wide and grabbed Hermione's face in her hands checking her eyes first before her ears and mouth sagging in relief at what she saw.   
“Aconite reagent vapor is poisonous at close proximity” She scowled eyes still wide with adrenaline. Hermione's eyes cleared as her sense recovered mumbling a stuttered apology, overwhelmed by Narcissa’s close proximity. 

The smell of incense invaded her nose as she took deep wheezing breaths and soft pants of breath from Narcissa blew a curl across her cheek and she waved her wand over her face with a furrowed brow. 

“I'm pretty certain I was quick enough, You will be fine in an hour. Does anything hurt?” Narcissa asked biting her lip, her anger fading. 

Hermione’s eyes flickered to the lip briefly and Narcissa leaned back quickly now noticing their position with a nervous cough. 

“I'm alright, thank you Narcissa” Hermione mumbled rubbing her arms as she sat up feeling foolish and ducking her eyes shyly. 

“It's a mistake that can happen to anyone,” Narcissa said gently battling with a frown, passing the woman a small vial of pepper up, she took it gratefully downing it and grimacing at the heat that rushed along her skin. 

She felt immediately better however the warmth had not seemed to dissipate. Hermione rubbed at her arms as they began to prickle with heat, beads of sweat pooled on her skin and Hermione gasped at the sensation looking at Narcissa with wide eyes. 

“I'm hot” Hermione gasped pulling off her cardigan and Narcissa raised her head from the book she was flicking through with narrowed eyes before turning to it again. 

“Sweating is an after effect, it is not permanent, I can apply a cooling charm?” Narcissa explained and despite the uncomfortable sensation Hermione peered at the book curiously nodding as she finally removed the garment sighing at the cold air on her skin. 

Narcissa’s raised her wand and her eyes seemed to linger on Hermione's torso breifly before they landed on her forearm with a grimace. 

Hermione noticed the look and pulled it away shyly, but Narcissa grasped the arm, gently pulling Hermione's hands away from the wound with narrowed eyes, she tilted her head and gasped at what she saw looking up to Hermione with anger. 

“The wound is cursed, why haven't you sought treatment?!” Narcissa gasped and Hermione frowned pulling her arm away. 

“There’s nothing that can be done” Hermione muttered defensively and Narcissa's frown deepened as she applied the cooling charm.

Hermione sighed in relief and Narcissa’s angry expression seemed to ease at the noise, as she regarded the woman carefully. 

“The whole basis of our work is on the assumption that something can be done” Narcissa argued firmly meeting Hermione’s sad brown eyes with an intensity that stilled her reply, The older woman pulled at Hermione's arm gently again and Hermione searched the gaze deeply before relenting. 

Narcissa’s gaze flickered across the crudely carved words in assessment with unconcealed anguish tracing them carefully with the tip of her finger with a scowl. 

“She wasn't always a monster, but back then at this moment, I think it was when I realized it was too late for her. I'm so sorry” Narcissa admitted so quietly Hermione almost couldn't hear it, a blonde strand of hair fell down her face and across her arm. Before Hermione could register what she was doing she tucked the strand behind Narcissa's ear, the woman head darted up in shock at the action and Hermione stared down at the pain and guilt that welled in her eyes with conflict. 

“It wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything,” Hermione said quietly and at that moment she knew it was true, Narcissa’s eyebrows pulled at the admission shaking her head sadly.

“I did nothing, and that is a guilt I must carry for the rest of my life” Narcissa confessed pulling away with one last lingering glance to the wound. 

“You did do something when it mattered most. Harry told me about what happened you could have never saved him, any of us, if you had betrayed Voldemort then” Hermione said softy but she could see her words had no sway over the heaviness pulling at Narcissa as she quietly offered Hermione her cardigan with a frown. 

“Don't disillusion yourself that I made any decisions for the greater good, I was never a selfless person Hermione. Everything I did was for Draco” Narcissa said crossing her arms around herself and staring at Hermione carefully. 

The look in her eyes made Hermione’s reply freeze, the desperation to keep a child safe was a powerful thing, capable of great feats. Harry was living proof of that, Narcissa by many measures was a powerful witch but the passion behind her gaze was like a vacuum and showed a strength that Hermione had seen present in few. 

“There aren't many things I wouldn't do for the people I love” Hermione admitted, thinking of her parent's blank emotionless faces with a sudden twinge of pain that made her wonder if the cooling charm had suddenly frozen the contents of her chest. 

Narcissa seemed to spot this and her eyes tightened at the other woman's pained expression rounding the chair and beginning to lead them upstairs. 

Her arm hovered subtly behind Hermione as she watched her walk with a careful eye, the two lingered by the fireplace when they arrived, the conversation felt incomplete, and yet at the same time the atmosphere was almost visible in its intensity and both women fought the urge to retreat. 

“Thank you for lunch,” Narcissa said finally smoothing her purple skirt suit slowly and Hermione to her own surprise giggled smashing her hand over her mouth shocked at her action. 

“Thanks for dessert” Hermione smiled nervously at Narcissa’s stunned tilt of head her smile growing at the confused frown on the woman's face.

“The bezoar” Hermione relented sheepishly and to her shock, Narcissa sighed in exasperation burying her forehead in her hand but underneath she could see a real smile spread across her face. 

The sight made Hermione’s lips quirk softly, and she found herself vowing to produce it again. 

“Can you imagine the reaction if I had killed the golden girl?” Narcissa smirked and Hermione laughed.

“You saved my life, thank you,” Hermione said quietly and Narcissa shrugged twisting her hair and darting her eyes away. 

“As a Healer, it's not a big deal, don't worry about it,” Narcissa said softly with a shrug but she would not meet Hermione's eyes instead choosing to stare out of the window. 

“I'll repay you with breakfast?” Hermione countered and Narcissa nodded relaxing at the change in subject and tilting her head in thought.

“Pancakes are my favorite” Narcissa confessed and Hermione smiled at the admission.

The two neared the fireplace now and Hermione turned to nod "Pancakes" she promised smiling, before leaving the room in a gust of green flame.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione yawned whilst she slumped against the deli counter of a small bakery waiting for her order. The little shop was old in a clean, polished sort of way and a cheery woman slid over her boxes carefully. 

Hermione smiled briefly before darting out of the shop and quickly apparating away, whilst she was not yet late 9 was nearing quickly. 

she darted into the fireplace and regretted her haste immediately when she stumbled into Black manor, coughing on ash. 

“You're crushing the food Hermione,” Narcissa said smirking from her place on the sofa, observing. 

Hermione looked up quickly squinting through the ash, before blushing and summoning it away, placing the boxes down on the table gently. 

“I'm sorry, I was rushing” Hermione mumbled sitting down and Narcissa nodded her smirk unrelenting. 

“Good morning Narcissa, as I promised, breakfast” Hermione added after a moment of embarrassment sliding the box over the table eagerly. 

Narcissa took the box, her smirk stilling as she peeled back the lid and hmmd in approval flicking her thumb through a small spot of cream and sucking it into her mouth. 

“Good morning, this looks perfect” Narcissa nodded turning to Hermione with a small smile that softened her gaze, The younger woman nodded happily turning from the sight shyly at the feeling, pulling her own breakfast over. 

Narcissa twisted her hand and she now held cutlery passing it over to Hermione who stared at the feat with close interest, Silent and wandless summoning was a rare talent.

Looking at the older woman Hermione could see dark circles underneath her eyes as they quietly ate. 

“Did you read my analysis this morning?” Narcissa asked between bites, sliding over a small notebook filled with her finished findings on the potion and Hermione nodded grabbing the packet with interest forgetting her own meal. 

“Yes, the potion seemed to be able to remain in the diseased area. no leaking?” Hermione said excitedly flicking through the notes and twisting the little vial of potion in her hand. Narcissa nodded from beside her smiling slightly at the enthusiasm.

“Obviously we will not know for sure until human trials but it appears so” Narcissa explained eyeing her own notes critically and taking another bite of a meal. 

Hermione looked up at that with interest and Narcissa met her gaze taking a long drink of her coffee. 

“How will you test the batch?” Hermione questioned curiously. 

“I will drink it,” Narcissa said plainly looking away calmly at Hermione’s shocked, the younger woman gaped shaking her head. 

“Surely not, and what if it is not safe?!” Hermione gasped, placing her drink down on the table with a frown. 

“My testing is quite through, I would rather I pay the price of any error I have made than a patient” Narcissa argued her gaze was steely with conviction but Hermione shook her head again with surprising courage her frown unrelenting. 

“It's too dangerous, you shouldn’t” Hermione ground, and a slender eyebrow raised at her statement meeting the aggression with a tight-lipped frown. 

“I will be fine” Narcissa retorted sharply and Hermione’s scowl bowed at the admission leaning back nervously. 

A strange feeling rolled inside at the idea of Narcissa poisoned, alone and in pain in the draughty lab that made Hermione's heart flutter in panic. 

The older woman sat back seemingly satisfied with Hermione’s silence taking, a long pull from her coffee as the two stared into the room silently. 

“You're sure it's safe?” Hermione muttered staring at the little vial in her hands. 

“Yes,” Narcissa said quietly and Hermione turned to the woman defiantly and in a brazen act of courage downed the tiny vial in her hands shuddering at the ashy taste. 

Narcissa’s eyes were wide as she snatched the bottle staring at Hermione with her lips lightly parted in shock. 

“Why did you do that?!” Narcissa rushed, lunging forward as her eyes darted across Hermione’s face raising her wand. 

“It's safe” Hermione countered and Narcissa cursed shaking her head angrily. 

“Bloody Gryffindors,” Narcissa said through gritted teeth as her eyes darted to Hermione's covered arm, pulling it towards her and pulling up the sleeve gently with a scowl. Hermione gasped as the cold air made her realize the stinging sensation that was now pooling along the lines of the scar rapidly. 

The angry color was now more black than red making the wound appear to have been written instead of carved as blood leaked slowly in beads.

“I'm fine, it doesn't hurt” Hermione scowled after briefly looking at the wound with widened eyes attempting to pull it away from Narcissa’s firm grip. 

Blue eyes met brown as the blonde scanned her face searching for a lie before huffing and relenting relating the arm, Hermione pulled it away slowly with a soft sigh of her own. 

“It appears to be reversing some of the magic that has spread,” Narcissa said with a scowl quietly after waving her wand into a diagnostic spell and seeming satisfied with what she saw. 

“I really wish you hadn't done that” She added with a frown smoothing her pale green dress and tucking her hair behind her ears, Hermione was captivated by the movement and words left her mouth as she watched, seeming of their own accord. 

“I hated the idea of you drinking it” She admitted and Narcissa froze, the silence was lingering as Hermione looked away from the woman, she rose to her feet to stare into the flames, her pulse quickening at the candor of her words.

“I Hated watching you do it” Narcissa whispered with a scowl and Hermione followed standing up as the two moved through the house once again in silence. 

Hermione’s head swam at the admission and a small smile pulled at her mouth that she could not contain. 

Narcissa often seemed so cold and indifferent but this admission revealed on some level, she cared. It made Hermione feel up to drinking any and all of the vials in the storeroom. 

She shook her head angrily at the notion as she descended the steps, she felt like an imulsive teenager all over again and the thought was embarrassing. 

Narcissa and Hermione Readied the ingredients quietly as Narcissa explained the reasons for her adjustments to the brewing process thoroughly and Hermione listened carefully, making notes as she spoke.

When Narcissa seemed satisfied with their work she moved to place the glittering silver Knife in her hands back into its stand quietly gently brushing Hermione’s hip with her fingertips as she maneuvered the small space. 

Hermione stilled her writing at the movement and Narcissi's eyes flicked down to the woman noticing her actions and quickly stepping out of the room, holding the door open for Hermione to leave too with a lip held firmly between her teeth. 

She did so quickly, careful to avoid knocking the woman and hurrying over to the simmering cauldron, slightly smaller than before. 

“I think concentration is an issue,” Narcissa said softly gesturing to the cauldron and Hermione nodded distracted by their close proximity. 

Narcissa tied her hair back smoothly and offered Hermione a hair tie too wordlessly, she took it and did the same missing as Narcissa’s eyes briefly darted up from her cauldron to her exposed neck and back down again. 

“No Human contamination” Hermione joked and Narcissa’s mouth quirked at the corner as she added the first ingredient, Her clear eyes reflecting the green simmer of the mixture as she stared down in concentration, the dark circles under her eyes did not disrupt the beauty of the image. 

“Maybe it what I'm missing” Narcissa joked reaching for the vial Hermione offered up helpfully and she chuckled nodding begging to draw her runes along the base of the cauldron. 

The two worked efficiently and Hermione noticed with fascination that whilst the reactions were the same as last time, they seemed brighter and more volatile than before despite the smaller size of the liquid. 

“Bubble head’s now” Narcissa instructed and the two did so swiftly before adding the leathery flesh, the two stepped back slightly anticipating the rush of flame from before however the size of the cauldron seemed to be more effective than expected, and a large fireball of pink filled the air around them in a rush of heat. 

Hermione gasped Tugging Narcissa away harshly just as the warding of the room reacted, water began to pour from the ceiling, hitting the ground hard like heavy rain. 

Hermione’s curls had become plastered to her head and rivulets of water streaked from her eyelashes from where she was laid on the floor. She turned to Narcissa with warm brown eyes widened in shock, and could see the older woman hair was also drenched, her mouth was slightly open and beads of water trickled along her nose and onto her lips, Hermione's eyes darted across her face looking intently for any injury before a laugh broke from her mouth. 

Narcissa seemed startled from her surprise and the woman’s own expression morphed into a smile staring at Hermione with bewilderment. 

The rain stopped quickly then and the two chuckled into the silent room gasping from the surprise and freezing temperature. 

Hermione sat up pushing her hair from her face and watched as Narcissa did the same, both catching their breaths with shocked smiles. Their clothes stuck to their frames closely and Hermione's eyes darted quickly down with a blush, Narcissa’s eyes did the same before she cleared her throat and Hermione stood up suddenly aware of the warmth radiating from the woman pressed beside her and how closely together they had fallen. 

Hermione offering her hands to Narcissa and pulled the woman gently to her feet. Narcissa’s pupils were wide as she rose forward making her half lidded blue eyes seem darker before she turned looking away and waving her wand vanishing the water from the room and their clothes wordlessly. 

“Ruined” Narcissa cursed peering at the potion with a sigh and Hermione pulled at her jumper briefly to distract herself from her thundering heartbeat, pulling her hair from its ponytail. 

Hermione peered at the watery grey sludge in the cauldron with a frown, nodding sympathetically but still unable to meet Narcissa’s eyes as she vanished the contents and dried Hermione’s notes offering them over to her. 

“It happens sometimes,” Narcissa said quietly with a shrug as Hermione took her notes nodding.

Narcissa raised her wand checking the time with a sigh, they had been close to finishing but now it was too late to start again. 

“I'm afraid we won't have enough time to finish today, however, I'm free in two days?” Narcissa asked canceling the spell and staring at Hermione with heavily veiled emotion. 

“That would be fine for me” Hermione smiled, her disappointment alleviating in place of anticipation and the other woman nodded twisting her wand through her fingers as her eyes pooled with deep thought a tentative expression looming on her face. 

“Actually now their is time, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something” Narcissa admitted quietly her gaze fixed on her wand and Hermione nodded slowly, Narcissa’s fidgeting stopped at the response and she turned to the steps with jerky speed. 

“Perhaps upstairs?” She asked stiffly and Hermione's smile dropped at the serious tone nodding and following the woman upstairs. She expected that they would move through to the fireside again but to her surprise, they wandered towards the library. 

Narcissa stood by the doorway nervously as Hermione followed her inside waving them over to the desk by the large window stiffly, Her eyes heavily guarded. 

As she neared Hermione noticed a small stack of books and a large roll of parchment on the table and Narcissa pushed them forward towards Hermione. 

“I have been looking into your cursed wound” Narcissa explained carefully and Hermione's head raised from her curious peering quickly with a frown. 

“Theirs no way-“ Hermione began but Narcissa raised a hand interrupting her and rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

“I understand you believe that, but I think I may have found a way to remove the dark magic contained in the wound” Narcissa interrupted, pushing forward a large red leather book towards Hermione with a deep frown.

Hermione Leant towards the book noticing a strange diagram detailing one person holding a bloodied arm above anothers chest and she looked away from the gory diagram quickly and up into Narcissa’s pinched expression, watching her closely. 

“Why do you look so nervous?” Hermione asked quietly and Narcissa straightened herself to her full height, unnerved that Hermione could see the expression behind her cool exterior. 

“The ritual is not… conventional. Blood magic is somewhat of a specialty within my family but it is often seen as dark amongst newer members of wizarding society “ Narcissa spoke carefully and Hermione’s immediate reaction was to refuse, it was Bellatrix’s affinity for such magic that had scarred her so painfully in the first place. 

However Hermione was beginning to understand that such magic was not just born from bad intent and evil, Narcissa’s success was proof of that, she thought of smiling Mr. Belford and peered up into the witches face. 

“And you would help me? Why?” Hermione asked and Narcissa chuckled darkly shaking her head incredulously. 

“After everything, this is the least I can do” She muttered quietly imploring Hermione with a gaze of swirling depth.

Hermione looked away quickly overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment and nodded to clear the pricking behind her eyes, choosing instead to look at the notes again. 

“How did you find this all so quickly?” Hermione wondered quietly running her finger along the notes gently and Narcissa crossed her arms seemingly embarrassed, peering out of the window. 

Hermione looked up at the lack of reply with piercing brown eyes and she squinted at Narcissa’s face and the circles under her eyes suspiciously. 

“You haven't slept yet!” Hermione accused and Narcissa scowled rolling her eyes. 

“It's rude to comment on a lady’s appearance” She muttered turning to Hermione and the woman blanched at the comment. 

“I did nothing of the sort, and you know you'd still look great after a night in the forbidden forest” Hermione quipped quickly with a frown, Narcissa’s scowl dropped at the compliment in surprise.

“I don't sleep very much anyway” Narcissa admitted quietly into the room after a brief pause and Hermione nodded in understanding remembering her own battles with insomnia. 

Often coming on for months at a time, nightmares would leave her sweaty and twitchy staring at the ceiling, too tired to wake up but too afraid to shut her eyes again. 

Those months had been difficult and became less frequent with each passing year however every time she dared to think the torment was in the past, her own screams would startle her awake and begin the process again. 

“Me too” Hermione mumbled and Narcissa looked up at her with a shyness she had never seen the woman bare so openly on her face. 

The sight made Hermione smile slightly but she noticed the dark rings framing pale blue eyes and she sighed standing up Narcissa watched her move over to the doorway, straightening herself too. 

“I'm going to go and let you rest,” Hermione said with a smile and Narcissa awarded her a small smile shaking her head mirthfully. 

“I'm far too busy for resting nonsense, but I will walk you out,” Narcissa said leading Hermione through the library and over to the fireplace with slower steps than usual. 

“I'll see you later Hermione,” Narcissa said wearily and Hermione watched as she shrugged on a conjured coat and scarf as the younger woman disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione pushed Teddy further up onto her hip, hiding her face from the crowd before her in the small boy's unruly purple mop of hair.

Whilst this was not the first time she had been solely responsible for Harry’s godson it was not a common task she was entrusted, the grinning little child had wormed his way firmly into her heart, and the thought of keeping him safe for the afternoon terrified her. 

Never mind the things Andromeda would do to her if she returned from her book release to find Teddy damaged, that thought alone made her shudder as they slowly moved up the alley enjoying the lingering sun of the day. 

Hermione had decided that they would go the browse The infernal ‘Zooming shop’ after spending her morning in Grimmauld listening to the boy babble about the sport bouncing from each sofa with enough energy to invoke the unrelenting screaming of Walburga's portrait. 

“There, There! hurry Mione” Teddy squealed, lurching forward in her arms eagerly.

Hermione tightened her grip slightly catching the wriggling boy and lowering him to his feet. 

“Chill Ted were going in! but you have to hold my hand ok?” Hermione chuckled staring down at the boy, a smile breaking her stern expression as she watched his hair flicker from purple to red in excitement. 

“I promise” He smiled happily, gripping her hand and eagerly pulling them over with as much force as his small body could manage. 

“I want to see Auntie Ginny’s picture first” Teddy groaned, tugging harder apparently unsatisfied with Hermione's pace and she sped up with a sigh smiling as she helped him up the steps and into the crowded shop. 

The place brought back memories of a younger version of Harry and Ron pouring over the wares in a similar manner and Hermione smiled down at the boy indulging his curiosity and pulling down the things his eyes widened at gladly, nodding encouragingly as he rambled to her eagerly.

“Harpies are my favorite” Teddy grinned poking at a large dark green jersey with wide eyes and Hermione eyed the garment before deciding to indulge the boy, pulling away their smallest one with narrowed eyes as she held it against him.

“Do you have this?” Hermione asked and Teddy shook his head vigorously with a grin. 

“It doesn't fit anymore” He bragged raising up to his full height and turning his hair green and yellow to match the jersey proudly. 

Hermione grinned at the boy and ruffled his hair, they finished their torturously slow circuit of the shop and Hermione grasped Teddy’s hand again whilst she paid. 

“Thankyou Mione,” Teddy said cheerily as they left the store and Hermione smiled down. 

“Anything for little Teddybear” Hermione joked pulling them along and Teddy blushed at the nickname. 

“Im not a baby Mione” He grumbled peering around the alley curiously, oblivious to the staring faces following them as they walked. His eyes widened when he spotted Fortescue’s ice-cream parlor and his steps stilled. 

“Of course not, shall we go?” Hermione nodded sympathetically noticing the boy's focus and he turned to peer up at her exitedly. 

“Yes please,” He said quietly and Hermione's heart warmed at his grin, his polite nature was Andromeda’s influence, and Hermione thought of her friend fondly.

The two walked over finding it to be very busy however a table was found for them outside of the shop rather quickly, Hermione frowned at the stares of the passing bustle of shoppers but deiced to ignore it in favor of focusing on the adorable child in front of her attempting the wriggle his jersey over his coat. 

“I'll help you” Hermione smirked, removing the coat and chucking as a disheveled head popped through the top. 

Teddy smiled in thanks grabbing his menu and staring at the pictures eagerly, a waiter noticed them and started to slowly move over through the crowds.

“Do you want me to read it?” Hermione asked but Teddy shook his head jabbing his finger at a large color-changing monstrosity of toppings eagerly. 

“This is my favorite” He said enthusiastically and Hermione nodded with a sigh, smiling at the waiter who was now stood at their table in confirmation. 

“One of those and a scoop of coconut please” Hermione smiled and he smiled, shuffling away with no further words busily. 

The two chatted lightly as they waited and then ate and Hermione watched in amazement as the child managed to inhale the dish only slightly smaller than his own head. 

“Good?” Hermione asked wiping away the mess from his face and teddy smiled sighing happily. 

“The best! we should do this every day.” Teddy grinned and Hermione noticed now with a stifled groan that Teddy’s pupils were now narrow. He bounced in his seat as the sugar hit him with a frenzied grin. 

Hermione kicked herself at her stupidity but sighed shrugging away from the thought. Teddy was happy and that seemed to be an unfailing override for Hermione’s sensible nature. 

Hermione checked the time with her wand and noticed that she would soon be dropping the boy back home with a surprise, Teddy watched the symbols curiously as Hermione peered through them. 

“It's time we started making moves,” Hermione said gently canceling the charm and the boy nodded reluctantly sliding down from his seat, Hermione rose to her feet staring at the now teeming crowd of shoppers reluctant to walk the small boy through. 

Teddy seemed to read her mind and raised his arms to Hermione who smiles down at him, pulling the boy onto her hip and stepping away from the table eager to apparate home. 

Hermione turned to do just that when she spotted a nearing face with widened eyes, Narcissa Malfoy neared them seemingly equally surprised. 

Hermione smiled in greeting at the woman stopped at the outside of the shop, her eyes darting from Hermione to Teddy softly, whose hair was now brown and curly. 

“I see you have employed an apprentice stalker” Narcissa drawled with a raised eyebrow, eyeing Teddy curiously. Who watched the woman shyly burying his head in the crook of Hermione's neck at the words.

“Hello Narcissa, Teddy this Is Narcissa Black,” Hermione said carefully ignoring the quip, she was unsure if this was the first time she had met her nephew and felt as if she was betraying Andromeda’s decisions at the thought. 

Narcissa’s eyes widened briefly at the name, peering at the boy with a small smile as he raised his head in interest at Hermione’s words.

“Hello Nacissa” He said quietly peering up at the older woman curiously. 

“Your hair, it can be two like me” He gasped and his locks turned blonde at the exclamation streaking with brown. 

Narcissa smiled widely at the action, but sadness filled her eyes as she observed the boy carefully. 

“Yes, but I don't quite have the talent you do” She praised and Teddy smiled at the praise, sitting up in Hermione’s arms more confidently.

“We seem to keep running into each other” Hermione added into the silence as Narcissa hovered before them fidgeting with her sleeve. 

“Indeed, I shan't keep you any longer’ Narcissa replied calmly, tightening her arms on the small parcel under her elbow and Hermione nodded with a small smile. 

"I'll see you later” Hermione waved as she turned into the crowd and Narcissa nodded, her eyes hovering on teddy before she disappeared. 

“Are you ready to go home?”Hermione asked softly and Teddy nodded with an eager smile tightening his arms a Hermione spun popping them into Andromeda’s living room. 

The older Dark haired woman smiled widely at their entrance pulling her arms away from where she was adjusting her red two-piece suit and opening them to embrace the boy that had flung himself at her. 

“Granny” Teddy squealed and Andromeda chuckled softening her dark eyes as she kissed the top of the boy's head before straightening up and smiling widely at Hermione. 

“Hello Hermione dear, how has your day been?” Andromeda questioned tiredly waving them over to her sofa and plopping down ungracefully a stark contrast to her regal appearance and professional attire puling Teddy up as he attempted to do the same. 

“Great” Hermione grinned, leaning towards Andromeda eagerly opening her mouth to speak. 

“Look at my top!” Teddy gushed and Andromeda raised her eyebrow at the boy's interruption, Teddy ducked his head wordlessly still smiling and the older woman nodded in appreciation a smile pulling at her mouth. 

“You look fantastic, have you been good?” Andromeda asked and Teddy nodded happily. 

“Teddy was an angel, but it's your day I want to hear about” Hermione gushed, Andromedas work as a healer and recently published book was the reason Hermione had decided to pursue her current career and as a result the catalyst for their growing friendship. Teddy smiled at the praise but seemed to have no interest in the conversation jumping from the sofa and running into his room. 

Andromeda watched the boy leave with a small smile before it widened as she turned to Hermione waving her wand and summoning two glasses and an expensive bottle of tequila. 

“It was amazing. There were so many people to meet, all of them had excellent ideas.” Andromeda said happily waving her wand and pouring herself a celebratory drink, she watched Hermione with an eyebrow raised in question as the bottle hovered over a second glass. 

Hermione sighed with a reluctant smile and Andromeda grinned pouring and sliding it over. 

“To your literary success” Hermione chimed raising her glass and Andromeda did the same her back eyes twinkling happily, they both downed them with a clink. 

“So did you meet anyone particularly…. interesting” Hermione asked smirking into her drink and Andromeda glared over at the woman mirthfully. She seemed to come to a conclusion and her head tilted thoughtfully. 

“Perhaps” Andromeda admitted slowly with a small smile and Hermione’s eyes widened her own smile growing. 

“Really, who?” Hermione gushed and Andromeda chuckled at her reaction shaking her head.

“It's been less than a day Hermione dear” Andromeda smirked and Hermione blushed nodding her head in apology. 

“Of course I'm just excited for you, It seems promising that your finally looking in the right places” Hermione apologized her nose wrinkling in memory of the previous sneaky bastard Andromeda had dated, albeit briefly. 

“Hey, you're not allowed to mention Billy anymore. My Slytherin senses were out of practice” Andromeda scowled and Hermione nodded in agreement smiling softly. 

“I didn't say anything” Hermione retorted and Andromeda sighed, smiling slightly at the woman and offering the bottle in question. Against her better judgment Hermione agreed, remembering her encounter with Narcissa and preparing to broach the subject with trepidation. 

Hermione downed the shot and Andromeda raised her eyebrows in surprise, smirking and sipping her own. 

“And what about you, How is your placement going?” Andromeda questioned and Hermione's grimaced the burning in her chest increased. 

“It's going well” Hermione muttered placing her glass down and Andromeda frowned rounding on the woman suspiciously. 

“Well? you're the woman who can talk about her research for hours and yet that's all you have to say?” Andromeda asked in shock and Hermione frowned steeling herself and meeting Andromedas dark eyes gently, there was once a time when her face had seemed so familiar and haunting that Hermione could barely maintain eye contact, however, those times were long gone remedied by hours of passionate conversation on their shared interests. 

“I've been shadowing Narcissa Black” Hermione admitted and the words seemed to alleviate a physical weight from her chest. 

Andromeda’s inquisitive stare had retreated into something pointed and pained and she leaned back in her chair stiffly. 

A pause hung in the air and Hermione watched as Andromeda finished her drink pouring another.

“Ah, and how has my sister been treating you?” Andromeda questioned quietly, her voice husky from the drink, pinched in a grimace. 

“Surprisingly well, we have been collaborating together on a potion” Hermione confessed attempting to remain casual as her heart thudded in her chest when she recalled their last meeting, the rain soaked face staring out at her with a smile swimming to the surface of her mind.

“Narcissa has been sharing her work? with you?” Andromeda asked in shock and Hermione raised her eyes to the other woman in surprise. 

“Why would she not?” Hermione questioned in confusion and Andromeda shook her head her surprise unwavering but her body relaxing slightly. 

“My sister tends to keep her secrets very close to her chest. Her work had always been something she hid very carefully.” Andromeda said carefully peering at Hermione closely as if she could answer her question by reading the woman's face before sighing and looking away.

“Narcissa is very intelligent but that mind of hers can control her sometimes, she's not one bow to emotion I must warn you, Hermione.” Andromeda finished locking her eyes intensely on Hermione imploring her to consider the words, she did nodding carefully.

“she did for Draco” Hermione answered quietly thinking of the way Narcissa protected her son and Andromeda nodded with a sad smile crossing her arms and leaving back on the sofa. 

“Yes, Draco seems to be the only Love Narcissa will allow herself” Andromeda muttered sadly, tugging at a loose curl absent-mindedly with a frown. Hermione frowned at that thinking of her husband and how she had stood by him so faithfully, right until the end. that had to have been some form of love?

“But what about Lucius?” Hermione questioned and Andromeda’s eyes moved over Hermione's with her head tilted slightly a smirk tugging at her mouth darkly. 

“Duty and love are two very different things” Andromeda offered cryptically and Hermione looked at the woman in question, Andromeda sighed shaking her head and lifting a cigarette from a pocket in her jacket. The smoke pooled in the room in the silence. 

“We bumped into her today in Diagon alley” Hermione admitted and Andromeda took a long pull sagging and slumping her cheek onto a clenched fist.

“Did she say anything to teddy?”Andromeda asked quietly eyes unmoving from the bookcase before her.

“No, He loved her hair though. She seems different from before, maybe she's not the woman you remember” Hermione said quietly turning to Andromeda shyly to see the woman's reaction. Her sad weariness did not falter as she worded her reply.

“She's definitely changed if she has allowed you into Black manor, I mean no offense but that in itself is clear, “ Andromeda said quietly frowning, lost in old memories and Hermione grasped the woman's hand gently with her own squeezing it with a small smile. 

Andromeda did the same smiling briefly at the younger woman. 

“You crushed my cigarette” Andromeda joked softly and Hermione chuckled shaking her head in exasperation. 

“I think we all have, changed I mean. I Love you, Andromeda” Hermione said quietly and Andromeda smiled waterily pulling the woman into an unexpected hug with a shake of her head.

“And I you Hermione“ Andromeda said softly over her shoulder, the two pulled away and stared at one another fondly. 

Andromeda lit another cigarette rising to her feet with Hermione. 

“I'm gonna head home” Hermione smiled and Andromeda nodded shouting Teddy from his room.

The boy skidded around the corner with a grin. 

“Thank you for today Hermione Ill see you soon. Teddy say goodbye to aunty Hermione.” Andromeda said and she watched fondly as the boy pouted hugging Hermione’s legs tightly. 

“I'll see you soon?” Teddy questioned with wide eyes and Hermione smiled widely down. 

“Of course, Be good for your Granny” Hermione said reluctantly pulling herself away from the two and twisting home. 

Her heart felt light at the visit but their conversation lingered when she popped softly into her living room. 

Narcissa was lingering in her mind and Hermione groaned sinking into the sofa.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione arrived in Black manor the next day hastily, eager to continue their work. Over the past two days of anticipation, she had managed to amass a large stack of notes that she carried down to the Lab cradled under her arm. 

Narcissa eyed them with a raised eyebrow but did not comment choosing instead to sate Hermione's eager mood and begin quickly. 

The two worked efficiently interacting with quiet ease, wordlessly handing the other equipment as they chopped and ground the ingredients carefully. 

Narcissa looked up from the flower she was chopping with the practiced skill to reach for a pair of golden tongs. Hermione raised them wordlessly without looking up from her notes and Narcissa paused in surprise smiling softly to herself and taking them gently. 

Once they had finished they moved over to the same cauldron as before and Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise 

“I have adjusted the Flesh content” Narcissa explained and Hermione nodded stepping forward eagerly with no further question.

They worked carefully and Hermione’s concentration was only broken briefly when she noticed Narcissa’s tongue poking from the corner of her mouth in concentration when they completed the first stage, noticing the quirk fondly.

The two then performed the bubblehead charm wordlessly and Hermione looked up from her incantation through the pearly film to see Narcissa’s gaze locked on hers with an unnerving intensity. 

“Is there something on my face?” Hermione joked quietly and the woman’s eyes darted away with a brief smile. The sight made Hermione smile and to her shock, she could see a faint pink tint on the tops of Narcissa’s cheeks, it must have been the light through the charm Hermione argued internally and the two turned again to the potion adding the flesh cautiously. 

The roar of the pink fire was large but a lot more subdued this time around and they both nodded in triumph. Hermione watched Closely as Narcissa finished the brewing process and she restrained a cheer when they watched the slightly darker pearly grey substance cool. 

"Now we wait. It seems finished but I have learned a lot can happen in a short amount of time” Narcissa admitted with a frown peering at the cauldron one last time before pacing over to the leather chair restlessly and sitting herself down gracefully. 

At this moment Hermione saw a stark contrast between Andromeda's relaxed disposition. 

“Do Metamorphmagus genes run in the black family?” Hermione asked curiously without thinking, eying the stripes in Narcissa’s hair thoughtfully. 

The older woman’s head shot up and Hermione fought the urge to look away at the cold look that now pushed up onto Narcissa’s face. 

“Yes. Although I was shocked that my sister's daughter had inherited the ability. The trait had seemed lost for a long time and considering her parentage it seemed very unusual” Narcissa said carefully crossing her arms and Hermione could see in the woman's face that she didn't want to speak of this anymore. 

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, relenting to drop the subject. 

“Is your hair naturally like that?” Hermione asked quietly and Narcissa relaxed at the question, leaning back in her chair smoothly and tilting her head back with a smirk. 

“Why ruin the mystery?” She challenged lowly and Hermione smirked back unwilling to wilt under the looks she was sure so many had before her, ignoring her own reaction to the husky tone of her voice. 

“And you possess such a scarcity of mystery?” Hermione retorted cooly raising her eyebrows, startled by the boldness of her words. 

Narcissa’s eyebrows lowered and her smirk became softer as she regarded the young woman carefully with a piercing gaze. 

“I suppose not, although you yourself aren't as forthcoming as the papers seem to think,” Narcissa said, her eyes glistening at Hermione’s surprised reaction breaking her composed facade. 

“I'm not hiding anything” Hermione argued quietly and Narcissa tilted her head knowingly at the statement with a smirk. 

“I pride myself on my ability to read people Hermione” Narcissa said finally standing gracefully and pulling the ladle from Hermione's hands. 

She began to bottle the potion quickly and Hermione moved over passing the vials silently as her thoughts crowded her concentration, what was she talking about? Hermione had been lauded as reclusive by the press frequently and Ron had sometimes mentioned that she didn't talk about herself much but Hermione chose to disagree with that assessment seeing it as just not being a chatty person.

Her hands stilled as she stoppered the final potion as an intrusive thought wormed its way to the surface of her speculation. 

Did Narcissa notice her nervousness around her? Hermione, though she repressed it well enough to herself let alone to the older woman but the panic made the hairs on her arms stand on end. 

She squeezed the vial in her hands nervously and watched in shock as it creaked and then popped in an embarrassingly juvenile expression of accidental magic. 

Narcissa turned to the younger woman in surprise her eyes flicking down to the grey sludgy color splattered across her white blouse in surprise, her lab coat tied loosely enough to allow the stain to spread. 

Hermione groaned waving her wand and watched in surprise as the mess did not disappear. 

Narcissa eyed her carefully, frowning at the blush on Hermione's cheeks. 

Some magical substances cannot vanish, ill get you a shirt” Narcissa said quietly and Hermione nodded smiling slightly in thanks as they made their way towards the center of the house. 

To her surprise, as Hermione stilled at the bottom of the staircase Narcissa waved her upstairs cooly and Hermione followed slowly behind, curiosity growing to occlude her embarrassment. 

The Portraits along the balcony were closer now and Hermione watched with a scowl as they murmured as she passed, some glaring and others muttering angrily. 

Narcissa ignored them scowling and flicking her wand as one particularly vocal woman began to countest loudly, she was swept from her feet and catapulted into the distance of the frame. 

“Irma Black is a bitter wretch” Narcissa offered angrily and Hermione smiled softly at the gesture. The two had reached a corridor now lined by a combination of portraits and landscape paintings. 

They reached a set of dark brown double doors and Narcissa turned to her. 

“I'll go find you something, ill be back in a moment, and then you can get changed,” Narcissa said softly, twisting a lock of her hair around as she disappeared behind the doors. 

Hermione turned from the doorway and decided to stare at the large woodland landscape hanging on the wall with fascination. 

she watched in surprise as a figure appeared in the frame, pushing through the tree branches with a scowl. Hermione recognized the woman now as Irma Black and blanched as she neared her, angry screeching becoming audible. 

“Filth in the Black ancestral home! How the days of old have forsaken us” Irma cursed before the woman's eyes narrowed, peering at the door behind Hermione with cold eyes. 

“That foolish woman, sullying herself with a Mud-blood whore. Narcissa's weakness for women will be the end of our noble name.” Irma shrieked, the hate in her eyes and her words themselves made Hermione stumble back despite the lack of physical proximity and Hermione turned with a gasp as a slender hand shot from a now open door tugging her into the room quickly. 

Narcissa’s face was pale as she shut the door behind her silencing the screeching and sagging against the wood with a pained expression. 

Hermione's Heart thudded in shock at the words as she watched Narcissa pinch her eyes with a grimace. 

“Fucking Irma Black” Narcissa whispered. 

Hermione had never heard the woman swear before and snorted in surprise despite her thumping pulse. 

Narcissa’s head raised questioningly and she blushed realizing her own words before calming her face and standing up warily. 

Hermione glanced around the large room curiously to distract her from the tense atmosphere between the two as they thought of something to say. 

A large four-poster bed stood in the center of the room on a polished check marble floor. A large window wrapped around the entirety of one of the walls, the rolling hills outside partially obscured by dark silk curtains. 

The room was scarcely furnished but Hermione could see a pair of glass french doors leading to another room filled with painting in various states of completion, Hermione peered through curiously. 

“It should fit,” Narcissa said quietly from where she had silently appeared at Hermione's side, offering a pale blue shirt out her face blanketed by a mask of indifference. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said grasping the item gently meeting Narcissa's eyes she realizing the material was the same color. 

“The bathroom is there” Narcissa offered with a nod pointing to a door in the corner and Hermione stepped over quickly steeping inside. 

She quickly shrugged on the shirt noticing it fit with satisfaction, if not being slightly too long for her shorter torso. 

Hermione stepped out from the bathroom rolling up her sleeves and raising her arms for Narcissa’s approval. 

The older woman nodded, her eyes raking across the sight appreciatively before she averted her eyes. 

“Acceptable” Narcissa said and Hermione blushed walking over to the french doors and peering at the paintings shyly. 

“I didn't know you painted” Hermione said curiously and Narcissa smirked coming to stand beside her. 

“And another mystery is solved” Narcissa joked, Hermione smiled widely smirking and Narcissa watched the expression biting her lip before her own smile broke free. 

“Would you like to see?” Narcissa asked after staring at the door handles intensely for a moment and Hermione nodded eagerly her smile remaining. 

Narcissa waved her wands and the two stepped inside, the room was lightly cluttered with varying materials filling the surfaces of the room in a sort of organized chaos, so different from the immaculately sterile environment of the rest of the manor. 

Hermione gasped staring at the beautiful paintings before her, some moody landscapes filled by rolling stormy skies. Some were of objects frozen in time, a jeweled necklace or smoke-filled room. However, one smaller painting captured Hermione's attention and she stepped forwards shyly captivated. 

It detailed the edge of a sheer drop, the observer looked down upon a stony ledge peering over the plummeting rock face and staring into churning sea. The detail was beautiful and streaks of deep purple lit the water as it seethed silently. 

Hermione looked up from the painting to Narcissa who was watching her reaction intensely with a furrowed brow and shielded eyes. 

“It's beautiful” Hermione said quietly and Narcissa looked down twisting her wand in her hands and staring at the painting with a scowl. 

“I find it quite horrible,” Narcissa said turning away from the room and moving back towards her room. 

Hermione followed her eyes lingering on the painting before they turned to Narcissa and watched, her work was like a window into a tormented mind and Hermione now saw the woman with new eyes.

Remembering Andromeda's words ‘Narcissa did not bow to emotion’ The statement seemed accurate however that did not mean that it was not there, pushed deep down where it could not surface Hermione could see this now.

They had neared the doors and Narcissa stared out warily apparently bracing herself for the woman waiting for her with gritted teeth. 

Hermione thought again at what Irma had said with a sad pull to her stomach, If Narcissa did like women as the painting had yelled it was painfully clear what the pureblood or at least Black opinion of that persuasion was. 

The idea of living such a loveless life driven only by duty at the instance of people such as Irma Black made Hermione feel sick. 

Narcissa had seemingly composed herself quickly with a force glare reaching to push the door but Hermione’s hand shot out stilling her shoulder gently.

“About what the painting said” Hermione muttered quietly and Narcissa’s eyes darted to her in surprise before they hardened into a glare. 

“What of it” Narcissa snapped and Hermione dropped her hand seeing the fear being her glare and smiling softly despite her reluctance. 

“It's alright, I mean theirs nothing wrong with it” Hermione stumbled and Narcissa crossed her arms.

“By it, you mean my preference for women?” Narcissa said stiffly with a scowl and Hermione nodded thrown by the admission. 

“You shouldn't hide it, but I won't tell anyone” Hermione sighed crossing her arms and mirroring the woman before her. 

Narcissa seemed to relax at the admission, but the humorless laugh that left her mouth was worse than any glare Hermione had seen before.

“I suppose you may find it ironic that I can overcome all of the prejudices of my society with the exception of the one that plagues myself” Narcissa chuckled her eyes dark and Hermione shook her head sadly her heart feeling leaden as she considered the words. 

“I think I understand more than you think” Hermione admitted quietly and Narcissa’s face turned to hers, her eyes were pinched and she looked at the younger woman sadly leaning against the doorframe. 

“Don't make the mistake I did Hermione, don't anchor your life into a lie,” Narcissa whispered her hair falling across her face as she stared down at the wand clenched in her hand. 

Hermione stepped forward desperate to fix the woman's train of thought and pulled the hair away gently Peering at the vulnerability underneath carefully. 

“It's not too late” Hermione whispered and Narcissa wrestled with the statement with clear conflicting, staring at Hermione’s soft freckled face peering up at her searchingly.

Hermione's frown softened as Narcissa’s eyes cleared, before darkening when she registered how close they were now. She sighed a soft puff of air across Hermione’s cheek before turning away and opening the door. 

Her wand was quicker than Hermione could see, it blasted the red-faced woman away into the forest and the two looked away from the other shyly as they made their way down towards the fireplace once again.


	9. Chapter 9

The week following the incident with Irma Black's portrait had been uneventful, in a sense. Hermione and Narcissa had continued to work together at St Mungo’s but the older woman had not yet chosen to extend an invitation back to Black manor. 

Hermione tried to tell herself she was unbothered by the cool professionalism Narcissa greeted her with and chose instead to focus her energy on her own work. 

Throughout the week of the 4 patients they had seen only 1 had survived and Hermione wondered when the new potion would be read anxiously. The bloodied faces of their patients lingered and Hermione now found herself startled awake at night more often than not, the nightmares she thought had faded away years ago lingering like the sweat slicking her neck. 

Hermione sighed as she slumped on the sofa of her home gloomily, not tasting the soup in her lap as she chewed robotically after a long shift at the hospital. 

Dark circles ringed her eyes, Hermione was under no illusion about how tired she looked but the fact that Narcissa had held her face with an inquisitive frown until the younger woman had looked away made her realize the woman was suspicious. 

It's not like she would care Hermione reminded herself darkly which made the fact that the longer they worked together the more enamored Hermione became with the small quirks of Narcissa's worse. 

The woman would sometimes sing insults under her breath when interacting with ignorantly rude young nurses, or bite her lip when considering something closely. Hermione groaned at her train of thought slamming the soup in her lap down onto the table just as she noticed Harry quietly pop into the living room. 

He smelt like fire and looked weary slumping down next to Hermione silently and throwing his coat into the corner carelessly. 

“Hey Mione” Harry sighed and she smiled tiredly turning to him briefly in greeting. 

“Good day? You smell like a bonfire” Hermione said quietly and Herry chuckled sitting up and looking at her fondly.

“Idiots set fire to their own house trying to get away. Caught the bastard’s but it wasn't pretty” Harry said quietly and Hermione could now see the faraway look in his eyes, she often forgot how difficult his job must be at times and the thought made her troubles seem smaller. 

“I'm Glad you're alright, do you want to talk about it?” Hermione asked flicking at a crispy strand of his hair and harry smiled lightly shaking his head. 

“Nah, thanks though. And what about you? do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked gently turning to her with a knowing look that made Hermione shrink away nervously.

“What do you mean?” Hermione countered looking away and Harry smirked gently shaking his head and pulling her to face him. 

“Don't do that Mione, Me and Gin can both see you've been off this week” Harry said quietly and Hermione felt guilty lying to Harry in the first place. Herself and Harry had been there for each other ever since the end of the war, they had seen each other in varying states of distress over the years and had never felt the need to hide it.

“I suppose I haven't been fantastic company” Hermione admitted and Harry chuckled softly. 

“Bloody moody if I'm honest but I don't mind that, But seriously is the job getting too much? theirs no shame in taking a break” Harry said gently and Hermione shook her head with a sigh. 

“The jobs brilliant, I'm so close now. It's just losing patents, it makes you feel so helpless, but it's nothing I can't handle.” Hermione said quietly smiling at Harry's stare reassuringly and he seemed sated squeezing her shoulder. 

“You've always moved through the tough stuff so well I know this is no different but please don't struggle if it gets too difficult. And what about Ms. Black?” Harry said and Hermione nodded at the words in a promise, smiling at the love brimming in Harry's eyes. 

“What about Narcissa?” Hermione said carefully and Harry's eyes searched hers closely at the words.

“How are you getting along. I know people don't have a lot of good things to say about her but you haven't even mentioned it” Harry worded carefully and Hermione shrugged, her thoughts briefly flickering to the mystery that was Narcissa Black. 

“She's brilliant, but I can't figure her out” Hermione admitted and Harry smiled knowingly at the admission leaning back into his seat. 

“I bet that driving you crazy. Sounds familiar” Harry smirked knowingly and Hermione scowled swatting at his arm gently. 

“Narcissa said that too, I'm not secretive” Hermione grumbled and Harry’s smile faltered as he peered at Hermione closely seeing something now he had not considered.

“Narcissa? I didn't say that You just like to keep your just guard up, it's not a bad thing” Harry said softly and Hermione’s frown faded as she sighed smiling apologetically.

“I know. I guess I can be defensive too, and yeah we're sort of friends, I think… maybe” Hermione said quietly and Harry peered down at the blush on his friend's cheeks. 

“If there's anything I've learned from knowing you for so long, sometimes you just have to take a risk and push. Better to ask forgiveness than say nothing” Harry said gently and Hermione looked up at him carefully considering his words.

She sighed leaning onto his shoulder, the two stared into the fire deep in thought in a comfortable silence until Ginny came home. 

It had now been two days since Hermione’s chat with Harry and she weighed his words as she prepared for the day. Today they would be testing their improved batch of potions on a patient for the first time and she was both excited and incredibly nervous. 

Hermione thought back to the day at the hospital when Narcissa had mentioned casually that she had tried to potion to no ill effect. Hermione had been startled at first but her scowl would be incredibly hypocritical so she hid it with great effort. 

Hermione looked at the fitted pair of black trousers, lilac cardigan white blouse carefully in the mirror, pulling her curls into a braid down her back.

She moved downstairs shouldering her bag and stepped through the fire into the break room, A brown-haired man and Hannah were seated on the sofa and the woman smiled at her widely. 

Hermione could not yet see Narcissa so she sat down smiling at the two.

“Hi Hermione, this is Tony Scales, He's a bone specialist,” Hannah said and Hermione shook the man's offered hand smiling at his gentle nod. 

“I've read your papers their brilliant, I heard you and Healer Black are testing a new potion today?” He said friendlily and Hermione smiled at the praise peering at his brown eyes with interest. 

“Yeah it looking promising” Hermione smiled tiredly, Hannah turned to her twisting a blonde curl around her finger. 

“I heard about that too, good luck!” Hannah smiled and Hermione smiled at her. 

“Thanks, Hannah” Hermione grinned, she had chatted with the woman occasionally and had grown fond of her cheery disposition over the past few weeks. 

Hannah smiled up at her, her soft brown eyes scanning Hermione's outfit with a slight blush. opening her mouth to say something else when the three noticed Narcissa stepping from the fire approaching them. 

“Healer Abbot, Scales mind if I steal Ms. Granger from you?” Narcissa drawled and the two nodded wordlessly as Hermione rose to her feet quickly, waving at the two as she waved to them moving towards the door with Narcissa. 

Hannah sighed muttering something to Tony quietly as they left.

“I'm not going to lie, I've been nervous about today,” Hermione said to Narcissa as they neared their patient's room. 

“I have tested the potion extensively” Narcissa reassured cooly and at that moment Hermione envied her cold detachment. 

She opened the door and they stepped into the room simultaneously, Hermione schooled her features the best she could when she saw the young black-haired man laid on the bed, he appeared to be around her age but Hermione did not recognize him or his name from school. 

“Hello, Mr. Kahnar I trust you remember our conversation yesterday? would you like me to run you through the process again” Narcissa asked calmly, Her blue eyes peering at the man carefully in assessment. 

Lyle Kahnar shook his head with a tired smile, nodding to Hermione in greeting.

“Nah it's alright. Hello, I don't remember meeting you earlier, war hero Hermione Granger” Lyle grinned pulling himself up to extend his hand in greeting. 

Narcissa glared at his movements, stilling him gently with a sigh waving her wand over the blackened mark spreading across his lower leg. 

Hermione smiled shyly grasping his hand. 

“You're the hero today, testing our potion” Hermione smiled and Lyle shrugged with a smile. 

“What's the worst that can happen, My injury becomes more uncurable?” He joked darkly and Hermione smiled tightly at the statement shaking her head.

Narcissa rose from her assessment, eying the vial in her hands briefly before passing it over gently. 

“And you're sure you understand that we still may need to amputate? Do you still want to refuse a sleeping potion?" Narcissa questioned and Lyle shook his head grinning. 

“And miss medical history? Nah” He smiled grunting as Narcissa pushed up his trousers with a nod pouring the same yellow potion Hermione had seen before up to his knee.

The muscle bone and vein glowed underneath and the man stared down wide-eyed in amazement, Narcissa handed him a numbing draught and he downed it quickly his gaze unwavering from his limb.

“You may take the potion now,” Narcissa said softly her face calm, and Hermione could see a bezoar clutched tightly in her palm. 

Lyle smiled and did so quickly shuddering at the taste, all three occupants watched the dark blotch on his leg with bated breath, the silence was heavy until it was quickly broken by Lyles gasp of surprise. 

Narcissa had begun to weave the purple web and the purple strands connected holding themselves, pulling with tension but not breaking, Narcissa grimaced at the feeling but did not cease. 

The swirling dark mass had begun to react twisting under the skin like a living thing, Hermione panicked at first rushing forward but her rush was stopped when she watched in wonder as it began to ebb away, becoming smaller than before.

Unlike Mr. Belford, the veins it moved away from were not stained with lingering dark lines as the magic seemed to become physically smaller instead of merely pooling to one area. The untainted flesh left behind was red and angry but otherwise appeared healthy. 

They watched in fascination as it began to shrink and Hermione's eyes flickered up to Narcissa worriedly as she gripped the steel bed frame in a tight fist drawing a shaky breath as a wave of pain returned, she glanced up at Hermione’s concern waving it away and continued. 

Lyle let out a strangled sob as the dark blotch became a small circle of magic rooted into the area where the Paralysing curse had struck. 

He grinned down at Narcissa and she allowed a small tug at her lips as her eyebrows furrowed, examining the site carefully. 

Hermione began to make notes as the older woman worked on removing the affected tissue quietly. 

“Can you distract me?” Lyle asked softly into the room and Hermione looked up from her scribbling into a queasy set of dark brown eyes in surprise, Lyle glances down before pailing and Hermione nodded leaning forward and grasping his hands. 

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” Hermione rambled nervously and Lyle nodded smiling shakily.

“Umm ok, in my first year at Hogwarts a troll chased me into the girl's bathroom” Hermione began and Lyles pale face became interested his eyes moved from the corner of the room to her eyes in surprise. 

“And you survived?” He said incuriously and Hermione nodded smiling at the man. 

“I hid under a sink until my friends came and whacked it over the head” She grinned and Lyle chuckled weakly beginning to smile. 

“I work with wards, I've seen a troll walk straight into a charm and vomit down the side at the voltage” Lyle admitted and Hermione laughed in shock at the image wrinkling her nose. 

Narcissa was now finished and she watched the two from the corner of her eye with a small smirk before gesturing to the bandaged limb and waving her wand. 

“The procedure appears to have been a success but you will have to remain in bed under observation until tomorrow morning when I will come and check the healing,” Narcissa said quietly and Lyle stared down at his limb in shock, tears pooling in his eyes. 

“You've just saved my life,” He said quietly in amazement and Narcissa nodded awkwardly rising weakly to her feet. 

“Thank you,” Lyle said earnestly staring up at Narcissa and she looked down at the young man with wide eyes before looking away and nodding her head. 

Lyle then turned to Hermione with a watery smile. 

“Thanks for your help too, troll bait” Lyle joked and Hermione chuckled softly, the weight of their feat suddenly becoming apparent. 

“Anytime,” Hermione said quietly and with an awkward nod, the two left the man as he slumped down in his bed eyes still wide. 

As soon as they were outside Hermione turned to Narcissa with a ear-to-ear grin, the woman reguarded it cooly with a raised eyebrow but Hermione could see her lip tugging up. 

“You did it! It works” Hermione gushed, confused by Narcissia’s lack of excitement leaning forward into her space to iterate the gravity of the moment. 

Narcissa nodded without meeting Hermione’s eyes slipping around the woman and towards the front doors of the hospital. 

Hermione frowned at the reaction but was unsurprised as Narcissa had been distant or more accurately increasingly distant the entire week. 

Unwilling to let the achievement go unacknowledged she followed closely behind as the two exited out onto the steps of the building. 

“You don't seem excited” Hermione frowned and Narcissa turned at the words, peering at Hermione reluctantly with a frown.

She wrestled with a reply before her frown softened and she sighed. 

“I have found in life it is best to bask in success only when you are looking back at it with hindsight, or else be bitterly disappointed,” Narcissa said quietly and Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise at the dark words at such an exiting time. 

“We were successful, I'm looking back at the success right now” Hermione muttered stubbornly shooting a stare up at the hospital to emphasize her point. 

“Perhaps,” Narcissa said, her passivity unflinching and gaze unwavering. 

Hermione felt herself grimace at the words, what sort of life could a person live if they even denied themselves joy over a victory, celebration was a beautiful thing. Saving it for a time when the moment was long gone and the emotion not truly felt seemed like a very cold way to live. 

“We should celebrate, right now,” Hermione said firmly and Raised her head with a glare, a poor imittation of the woman before her as words of rejection already blossomed on Narcissa’s lips, the unwavering stare made Hermione's heart sink at the rejection. 

“Please,” Hermione said quietly and to both of the women’s astonishment, Narcissa wilted under the dimming wide brown eyes nodding her head with a sigh.

Hermione’s mouth gaped open staring at Narcissa's face in shock at the action before smiling widely. 

The sight made Narcissia’s eyes soften before she crossed her arms staring at the woman with an expectant scowl. 

“Well it was your idea, lead the way,” Narcissa said expectantly gesturing out into busy muggle London. 

Hermione nodded overcoming her surprise and walked out into the street looking around discreetly attempting to figure out where to go, she eyed Narcissa nervously and the woman watched her fumble with amusement. 

Hermione frowned at the mischievous glint in her blue eyes and strode down a random street with purpose.

“Muggle or magical?” Hermione asked Narcissa nervously as the two strode down the road and neared the bend that would take them either into muggle London or down another branch of magical shops. 

“Surprise me” Narcissa smirked and Hermione nodded shyly at the challenge. She eyed the curious gazes of shoppers warily and looking at Narcissa she could see the woman seemed aware of the looks too eyeing the onlookers with distaste. Hermione supposed the woman was equally if not more notorious amongst the wizarding public than herself, together it was more than likely going to be worse. 

Hermione strode towards muggle London, reaching her decision. If Narcissa was surprised by the decision she did not show it. 

They wandered down the street and Hermione began to recognize where they were with satisfaction, steering them towards a muggle bar that made potion-like cocktails with enthusiasm. It was right around the corner and seemed perfect. 

Narcissa eyes the shops and people around her warily and Hermione now realized they were both wearing robes over their clothes she shrugged hers off and Narcissa watched her doing the same.

“Have you been to muggle London before?” Hermione asked and Narcissa’s gaze pierced her at the question nodding thoughtfully. 

“Once with Andy when I was young, although it looked very different” Narcissa mused peering at a man wearing a huge black and white striped fur coat and pink beanie curiously. 

“Muggles change things up a lot more frequently the wizards” Hermione explained smiling in amusement and Narcissa nodded peering at the bar they had now neared. 

“Alchemy, a wizarding bar in muggle London?” Narcissa said with barely contained surprise reading the sign and Hermione shook her head with a smile leading them inside. 

“The drinks are muggle interpretations of a potion” Hermione explained and Narcissa stared at the room with growing fascination.

A young woman walked them through and seated them at one of two tables beneath a glass atrium, the evening sun shone through the glass casting a prismatic array of colorful diamonds across the table. 

“Would you like the drinks menus or food menus?” The woman asked in a perky tone and Hermione looked to Narcissa in question, as she glanced around the room at the unusual decor and low pink lighting she realized that maybe this probably wasn't the sort of place Narcissa would frequent. she peered at the woman nervously expecting to see disgust but she was captivated staring at the abstract artwork on the walls with fascination. 

“Both,” Narcissa said glancing at the woman briefly and she nodded sliding them over and turning away, Narcissa removed her gloves and surveyed her menu actively Ignoring Hermione’s nervous staring. 

“I haven't heard of much of these ingredients” Narcissa mumbled not looking up and Hermione grabbed her own peering down scanning it for something she recognized. 

She had only been here once before with Ginny and Luna, the younger witch had found the place fascinating, and towards the end of the evening loudly proclaimed to the bar that ‘muggles knew how to make a stiff drink’ thankfully no-one had paid them much notice.

“This one comes in a cauldron,” Hermione said quickly pointing to a drink made from dragonfruit and Narcissa eyed it curiously, flicking her eyes up to Hermione’s 

“Did you like it?” Narcissi asked and their eyes lingered as Hermione nodded slowly.

“Ok, are you eating?” Narcissa asked quietly her eyes peering back down at her menu and Hermione nodded remembering the soup she had previously. 

“Yes, it was nice last time” Hermione said with a smile scanning the menu for the item eagerly.

The waitress had returned and Hermione ordered first seeing that Narcissa was still reading.

She ordered an orange fizzing drink and the soup, and Narcissa chose the dragonfruit drink and the soup too. 

The waitress left and Narcissa gently placed her elbows on the table and clasping her hands, staring at Hermione quizzically with guarded eyes.

“So this is how muggles dine, it's a lot more… scenic than I expected.” Narcissa began slowly, eying the wall of vines spilling over the side of the restaurant backlit by pink lights. 

“This is not commonplace, by you do get lots of restaurants with themes, what did you expect?” Hermione explained, twisting her fork in her hands as she asked the question quietly. 

Narcissa paused tilting her head in thought as she watched the fork spin. 

“I suppose I was taught to believe that muggles were criminals so something a lot more, unsavory” Narcissa admitted quietly and Hermione looked up at the statement but she was not offended, encouraged by Narcissa’s honesty. 

“The muggle world can be like that sometimes, it's so big there tends to be a bit of everything. I find it overwhelming sometimes” Hermione admitted and Narcissa considered the words eyeing Hermione from behind her hands with surprise.

“Are you not used to it?” Narcissa said curiously and Hermione shook her head with a small smile. 

“I've been a part of the wizarding world for over half my life and all of my adulthood I guess. I'm never going to be completely at home in either” Hermione said quietly peering at Narcissa as she frowned at the words. 

“Your just as much a part of our world as anyone else. Do you not visit home?” Narcissa said firmly dropping her hands down at the question. 

Hermione’s throat dried as she thought about her parents and noticed their meals and drinks arriving with relief, staring at the plates and attempting to compose herself as they were set down.

Narcissa thanked the waitress before turning to Hermione expectantly again a soft frown on her face.

“My parents have been living abroad since the war” Hermione decided upon, taking a sip of the large orange cocktail to distract herself humming contentedly at the taste. 

Narcissa nodded at the reply turning to her own drink with fascination, but her eyes briefly flickered to Hermione's face unconvinced by the reply. 

The glass cauldron bubbled with dry smoke and Narcissa peered at the substance with fascination. 

“It's dry ice a muggle invention, don't eat the cubes” Hermione explained, and Narcissa took a cautious sip. 

“Do you like it?” Hermione asked nervously and Narcissa nodded taking a larger sip and setting it down. 

“Lovely” Narcissa said quietly and the two turned to their soup eating in silence. Hermione’s eyes flickered up to Narcissa occasionally and she hid her smile when she saw the woman peering at the paintings again thoughtfully.

“You like the art?” Hermione questioned finishing and Narcissa nodded reclining in her chair regally smoothing her dark green dress. 

“I've never seen such an abstract level of expression, the art of my world seems to be a lot more restrained,” Narcissa said softly biting her lip as she gazed at a large piece hanging over Hermione’s shoulder of two loosely drawn figures, intertwined together in an embrace.

“I suppose the muggle work Is more liberated. you should visit a gallery” Hermione suggested and Narcissa worried the lip with a faraway expression. 

“Maybe one day,” Narcissa said wistfully her eyes darting down to her drink and emptying the glass. 

Hermione did the same for hers. 

“So this is how we celebrate the moment” Narcissa mused and Hermione smiled softly, a beam of multicolored light now ran through Narcissa’s eyebrow. the soft lighting lit her up gently and the sight made the woman's beauty look angelic. 

Hermione Leant back, attempting to restrain her stare a zagged beam of light caught the corner of her mouth Narcissi’s eyes stared through her eyelashes with hooded eyes. 

The silence hung there in the room despite the chatter of people around them and was interrupted by the waitress who had returned to clear there table. 

“Do you want a shot? for a toast” Hermione asked quietly and Narcissa hesitated before nodding. 

“Whats a shot?” She whispered her eyes flickering to the waitress shyly leaning forward and Hermione blushed at the proximity. 

“A small glass of spirits,” Hermione said quietly Narcissa leaned back regaining her composure.

“Two shots of firewhisky and the bill please,” Narcissa said smoothly to the waitress and she nodded, Hermione smirked at the slip expecting to have to correct the order but the woman seemed to think she had meant something else. 

They sat quietly and Narcissa eyed two men sitting together closely curiously as the woman returned with their drinks, Her eyes snapping from the sight nervously as she gripped the glass.

“To your success” Hermione grinned. 

“To our success,” Narcissa said softly and they cheered with a soft clink downing the drink. 

Narcissa shuddered glaring at the glass angrily. 

“That was not fire whisky” She muttered sneering, Hermione laughed and suddenly the scowl was turned to her.

“It was fireball, Muggles don't have fire whisky” Hermione explained placing her glass down gently. 

“Oh, well that's their loss” Narcissa murmured stacking hers on top of Hermione's and reaching for the bill smoothly. 

Hermione stopped her hand ignoring the woman's glare, fishing a note from her pocket and pushing it between the envelope with a smirk. 

“You don't have to-“Narcissa began with a frown and Hermione shook her head mirthfully.

“I practically begged you to come in happy to, plus I doubt you have muggle cash?” Hermione smiled and Narcissa froze with a sigh shaking her head at the realization. 

“Thank you, I'm glad you did,” Narcissa said quietly a faint blush at the top of her cheeks the only slip in her composure.

“Beg me I mean” Narcissa added with a smirk and Hermione laughed a blush of her own forming. 

They rose to their feet wordlessly and their gazes met briefly in the low light, Hermione bit her lip at the sight before they turned walking out of the bar. 

They walked through the now darker streets quietly and Narcissa now seemed more comfortable glancing at the shops they passed as they searched for a small corner to apparate home. 

“Can you remember the ritual I mentioned?” Narcissa said quietly peering at a small coffee kiosk across the street. Hermione's smile faded and she nodded in acknowledgment. 

“I have been collecting the materials, I now have everything I need if you are still willing,” Narcissa said softly turning to Hermione, the younger woman could now see the seriousness in the woman's face and she scanned the expression closely as her mind raced.

She found herself willing to undergo the ritual. Whilst her scar had been contained slightly by the potion she had drunk earlier, the dark lines of magic were already bleeding outwards and the twinges of pain she had grown used to had returned.

The only factor delaying her response was the diagram she had briefly glanced at in that large book. The pained expression on both participant's faces lingered, she did not want whatever it would entail to pain Narcissa too. 

“It will be painful for you,” Hermione said softly and she now realized that they had stopped in the street, people huffed as they pushed their ways past and so Hermione grabbed Narcissa’s elbow gently, pulling them into an abandoned alleyway. 

“I can promise you it won't hurt as mush as knowing you're walking around carrying that infernal scrawl,” Narcissa said passionately stepping into the alley unbothered by the people they had pushed through, Hermione could now see the pain pinching at Narcissa’s dark expression and she sighed relenting. 

“I don't know what to say,” Hermione said quietly suddenly overwhelmed by the emotion in the other woman’s face, her own gratitude warping with the pain in their past into a twisting pang in her chest. 

“You don't have to say anything Hermione,” Narcissa said gently stepping forward with a clenched jaw and furrowed brow, sadness darkening her eyes. She gently swept a thumb across Hermione’s cheek smudging the tear that had beaded there. 

Hermione swallowed her frown easing and Narcissa’s eyes dropped to her mouth briefly before she stepped back twisting her hands together and staring at a crushed box on the floor with intensity. 

“I will owl you,” Narcissa said finally before twisting away with a soft pop. 

Hermione raised her hand to her cheek sighing before glancing around and disappearing herself.


End file.
